FlatlinetheBeastInside
by b3astNiNja
Summary: Alex is a bit of an outcast. With her Muggle parents and weird gift, it's no surprise that she is in a constant state of harassment. But Alex has a secret that even she doesn't know about. How much will she be willing to loose to get what she wants? DM/OC
1. KILLtheLIGHTS

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, bare with me. The first couple chapters are kind of slow, but that's because they are informational. I promise it'll get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N Alex is my own made up character. Anything about her and her family is my own doing and is not actually in any of the HP books. But, I'll try to flow with the story line in the books as best I can.**

_Update: So, it's been a super long time since I've looked at this, and to be honest I forgot I'd written it. But I plan on updating soon. Or trying to. Fingers crossed. With that said I am currently going through and fixing all the mistakes, errors and typos I can find. I apologize for them. _

Happy Reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**T h e r e w a s a l i g h t **_tapping on my door. My eyes squinted together tightly, not wanting to open just yet. I knew exactly what time it was and why I had to wake, but I was having such a nice dream that I did not want to end.

I had been back at school. There was some kind of ball or dance type thing going on in the Great Hall and I was on my way to it. By my side, escorting me had been a brown-haired boy. I couldn't see his face, but I just knew he was extremely handsome. He had had his arm through mine, as we headed through the corridor. I was dressed in a brilliant, white, flowing gown. It whipped around my ankles as we glided, as if on air, towards the huge double-doors. That was our passage into the party.

As we strode by, students left and right, from all houses, stared. I could hear them whispering. "How did _that_ happen?" "Who is that?" "Alex?" The shock was clearly written across each of their faces, and I could feel a smirk fighting its way onto my lips. The unknown boy had released my arm, only to wrap it, almost protectively, around my waist to drag me through the doors. We passed students and teachers alike as he led us to the center of the dance floor. I came face-to-face with him, instinctively linking my arms around his neck as he placed his hands gently on my hips. His face was incredibly close to my own, but shadows fell across it, distorting it in the poorly lit room. He leaned forward, as if he was going to kiss me. I was positive he was.

"Alexandrea Renée," My mother's voice came from the other side of my bedroom door.

"I'm awake." It was seven thirty, exactly, and my shift started in an hour. Suppressing a groan, I reluctantly opened my eyes, blinking away sleep and squinting at the pool of light coming through the curtains on my window. I sat up and with a glance, looked over my room to make sure everything was in order. As far as I could tell, nothing had been disturbed. I placed my feet on the cold, hard-wood floor and stood. I stretched and my back gave a satisfying pop.

There wasn't much to my room, just my bed, a dresser, some knick-knacks and pictures, and school stuff. My parents and I lived on the second story of our building with two bedrooms, and one bath. The family business, Steux's Snack Bar, was on the bottom floor. With light steps, I walked to the door, scratching my head as I went. I flicked my eyes at my dresser and the top drawer pulled out. A pair of jeans and a white, button-up blouse that was my work uniform, along with some undergarments, floated through the air, as if pulled by strings, towards me; one of the benefits of my "gift." The actual term is for it Craniomaxism. Or to my fellow peers: "Cranio", "Brainiac", and my favorite, "Freak." Another benefit was I could not be expelled or in the least, arrested, for using (if you want to call it) magic outside of school. It was part of who I was and as explained to me, "a violation of my rights."

The downside was being the outcast. I've learned from experience that people fear the unknown and Craniomaxism is far beyond rare. One, maybe two wizards, besides me, in all of existence have been known to have the gift. There is no reason behind it or cause for it, only theories and guesses, though people are looking into it now. It's just some sort of brain malfunction as far as anyone knew.

I heaved a sigh and opened my door. The clothes floated behind me as I walked towards the bathroom. All that thinking had reminded me of school, which was to start back in a week or so, and all the taunting and harassment that came with it. A certain platinum-haired cretin came to mind and my eyes narrowed, involuntarily, in remembrance of the slimy git. I opened the bathroom door and the clothes found their way to the counter, resting beside the sink. The door shut and locked behind me. I took a look in the mirror above the sink at my reflection. A bright, blue-green eyed girl with short, brown hair stared right back at me. She mimicked my every move, blink for blink. Her hand moved along her olive-toned cheek. She glanced at her hair again and noticed one side was sticking up and lopsided in a disarrayed manner. The girl sighed with me and I turned my back on her, facing the shower instead. The faucets turned and I shed my pajama pants and t-shirt. The middle knob flipped and I stepped in.

I let thoughts of school, work, and that dream run through my head as the warm water woke me up and I bathed. Fifteen or so minutes later and the water turned off and I stepped out into the steam-filled room. A towel found its way to my hands immediately. As I dried myself off and slipped into uniform, I remembered the first time I had found out about my 'power.' I saw myself almost seven years back, at eleven years old. I was sitting alone on a swing on the playground around my old neighborhood. There were kids playing all over, but I, even young, was never a people person. I remembered kicking up little rocks around my feet, and how that chubby, Muggle boy, Michael Reginald and his lot had come over to me calling names and making jokes. Even they knew I was different.

I have always been good at keeping my temper under pressure and situations like these, which turned out to be a positive thing because I experienced them on a day-to-day basis almost, now. I ignored the boys, keeping my head down and not responding to them. Michael had grown tired of that fast, and had decided to become physical. He pushed me of the swing, onto the ground. I still managed to keep collected and tried to stand back up to leave, but he would have none of that. He pushed me back down onto the ground and this time his friends joined in poking jokes, pulling my hair, and stupid, juvenile stuff like that to provoke me. I tried to tell them to stop, they were really hurting me, but none of them listened. They just kept going at it. I finally could not stand it anymore and broke into tears. That only gave them a laugh, but it made them pause long enough for me to take off running. Everyone had watched them, as they were watching me run away, but I didn't care. I ran all the way home and locked myself away in my old room. Mum and Dad of course had no earthly idea what had happened and they were scared to death. They tried for hours to get me to open up but I kept crying, refusing to come out.

That night, after my parents had given up and gone to bed, I had snuck out of my room and had gotten scissors from the kitchen. I remembered holding them under my shirt as I crept back into my room, locking the door behind me. I walked over and stood in front of the mirror on my wall, and all I could think was I wanted to change, so no one could make fun of me. Before I knew it, all my soft brown locks were piled at my feet and I was left with small tuffs of fuzz here and there. Regret swept over me like an ocean and my eyes filled with tears again. I could only stand there, staring at my tear-streaked face with puffy red eyes, and I wanted my hair back.

I could picture it clearly in my mind and I closed my eyes hoping I was dreaming and I'd wake up soon. I thought I was imagining it at first, the tingling sensation. But when I opened my eyes, my hair was growing from my scalp. It scared the hell out of me, in all honesty, and if I could have screamed, I probably would have but I was in such a daze I couldn't even breathe. I watched as it slinked passed my ears and stopped right above my shoulders. That night, even though I was terrified of it, I couldn't help but wonder why it had happened. My first guess was that maybe my wish had been granted, so I tried to wish for something else. Nothing happened. I was curious and young, and to me, the thought that my hair could grow back in a matter of moments to the length of what took months to get to, was a door, and I was so full of questions and needing answers that I was more than willing to open.

It took several failed thoughts for the idea that just maybe I had done it myself to sneak into my head. I had pictured my hair in my mind after it had been cut off, and I had focused so hard on it, it had made me dizzy. It was my last resort, so I tried it. I stood in front of the mirror thinking of nothing but a long nose in the middle of my face and trying to imagine the tingling feeling where my nose should be. It worked and I gasped loudly as my nose shot out about five inches. I quickly pictured it back to normal and it receded back toward my face until it was original sized again.

Having succeeded, I couldn't help wondering what else, if anything else, I could do. My eyes roamed my room and fell on a hair brush beside my bed. Ideas flooded my head. I focused on the brush, trying to picture it purple instead of blue. At first, nothing happened, so I tried to focus harder. It was as if tiny hands were extending out of my head and toward the brush, and the plastic handle slowly started changing colors. The shock and thrill of it working a third time broke my focus and it stopped working, leaving the brush two-toned. When I regained focus, it started transforming again, I didn't react. I was so tired afterwards; I barely made it to my bed before passing out. The next morning, I received my first letter from Hogwarts.

I immediately understood how I could be able to do those things and figured it must be normal. I spent time practicing and spreading my range as to what I could as I waited for the first day of school. I played with it, making things change and transform into something new, even changing how I looked. I made things disappear and could move objects from any distance I tried. I even found out I could 'read' minds when I answered a question my mom hadn't asked. Anything I wanted, I could do.

A smiled played on the corner of my lips as I buttoned up my white blouse. It quickly left when I thought back to my first year at Hogwarts. I quickly learned then that Craniomaxism was not something every witch and wizard could do. In fact, I was the only one. The day I turned a quill into a dove with no wand, lesson, or spell in Transfigurations was only the beginning of my problems. The students freaked out right away, saying something about some person whose name no one could say and "dark magic". Professor McGonagall sent me straight to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He then explained to me everything he knew, even though it was very limited, about my gift.

It was very rare, powerful, and I must never abuse it. I had to be careful with it because overuse and strain would do real physical harm to me and could even be deadly. As he explained it, it was both an amazing gift and a terrible curse. It caused harm to the brain and body, though he never went into detail. He did explain however, exactly how it would kill me if I did over-do it. The pressure and strain on my mind and body would literally cause either my brain or heart to explode, whichever went first. Even with my little experience, I knew it was an extremely tiring thing and took a lot out of you. I didn't doubt the consequences, so I spent the next six years building it up. I could do anything from moving a pencil across my desk to stopping any spell thrown at me with the flick of my wrist. The only thing I could not do was bring someone back from the dead. And I had tried. As with everything else with Craniomaxism, no one knew why you couldn't; it just wasn't possible. Professor Dumbledore then sent me back to class once I had all the information, and warnings, I needed.

I looked in the mirror at the girl again. I hadn't a clue what to do with my hair, so in a blink, it was dry and hanging straight, stopping just short of my shoulders. I decided I was decent enough and left the bathroom leaving everything to straighten itself back up. My thoughts ran back to that day again while I walked down the stairs. The first day I had learned what I was, and the same day I met that filthy, blond git, Draco Malfoy. He'd been in McGonagall's class and of course, by now everyone knew what had happened.

I saw myself entering the Great Hall at lunchtime right after Dumbledore had dismissed me. He was sitting with that tall bloke Goyle, and the chubby, ugly one Crabbe, over at the Slytherin's table. I'd remembered them from the sorting the previous night. I was headed towards the Gryffindor table, with my head down. I knew everyone was talking about me, I could hear it in some of the thoughts I picked up along the way. The next thing I knew, Malfoy had stood up and shouted, "Look! It's the Mudblood Circus' own Mind Freak!" The Slytherin table exploded into laughter. The other tables didn't join in, but they sure did talk and rumors flew like crazy.

There were a few about how I was working for the Dark Lord, I had a dark curse, etcetera. Soon enough my "condition" was addressed, which only made the taunting and jokes worse. Thus, I became the outcast. An outcast of the outcast, actually, because the regular outcast were freaked out by me. I'd hoped with time, they'd get used to my power and that Draco would grow up, but to this day, close to seven years later, I have no such luck. Even the Professors were still scared.

The only one who wasn't afraid was Dumbledore, who was now in an eternal slumber.

The pain of last year's loss washed over me like a wave as I reached the bottom landing. The door to the kitchen opened and I walked through it, holding back tears. Mrs. Anne Steux was leaned over a plate eating a piece of buttered toast. Her long, bright blonde hair was pinned up in a loose bun atop her head and she wore the same uniform i did.

"Breakfast?" Mum asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I shook my head, having lost my appetite. She shrugged. "Your letter arrived not ten minutes ago." She couldn't hide her smile. "I'm so proud of you!" I was confuse for a moment as she dusted the breadcrumbs off her fingers and handed me my letter. I tried to pick up her thoughts but she had a million things going at once and it was impossible.

There wasn't one letter, but two this year. The first one was my school supplies list and congratulations on making it to my seventh year. The second was the kicker. I looked at it and almost dropped it when I read 'Head Girl' written across it. I could have died. What about that Granger girl? She'd definitely worked harder than I did. Why give it to me? These questions and hundreds more ran through my head as I stared at the word. Mum was smiling though and I figured I'd let her go ahead and be happy. She grinned, placing her plate in the sink about to wash it, but I reached out with those tiny, mental hands and it began washing itself.

"You know I don't like you doing it around the house," she pursed her lips disapprovingly. "It'll spoil you. Your father and I get along just fine without any magic, you can too." In her mind the only way to be grateful from something was to do without it, if only for a little while. I could see her thinking exactly that as we stood there. Her intentions were true so I could only smile at her. She was so proud that I was 'special'; I wanted to give her a reason to be.

"I agree, but I just thought I'd help out." She knew I meant I agreed with her theory and smiled back at me.

"I know dear," she put her arm around my shoulder. "I want you to cover today. Dad and I are going to go get all your school stuff while we run errands for the shop." I nodded and she continued, "I bet you'll see some friends today, now that letters are out. No doubt they'll be out."

I almost corrected her that I had no friends, but I caught myself. She was right, of course. Loads of students loved stopping by for ice creams or floats on Diagon Alley. Normally, I would go shopping myself or hide away, but I would have no such luck today.

"After you father finishes opening, we'll leave. Won't stay out too long, times like these, but we won't be back for quite a bit." She kissed my head. I nodded again and the plate clanked loudly as it stored itself with the others. Mum gave me another look and I grinned at her. She swatted me jokingly and I laughed. She just shook her head as I took my apron off the rack and tired it around my waist.

The flow of people in and out of the shop was steady and I did pretty well managing things on my own. Although, that didn't last very long…

It was a little passed two o'clock and things were dying down a bit, so I went into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. The kitchen door swung silently shut behind me, but at the same time the front door of the shop opened and the small bell on it dinged. I hear lots of talk and laughed. Great, a group. I stifled a moan and turned to walk back out. I stopped short when an all too familiar voice called out.

"Look at this place! Blaise, I thought you said people _wanted_ to come here?" the voice sneered in only a way the person who'd said it could manage. My heart stopped mid-beat. Malfoy. I cracked the door just enough to see even though I knew more than well who it was. Sure enough, there he stood, about six foot, platinum blonde hair, black slacks and a white shirt. He, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and a girl I recognized as Pansy Parkinson were seating themselves at a table in the corner. There were only two other customers in the shop, both were staring at the group.

The Pansy girl was thinking about the name of the restaurant and if it had anything to do with me. Maybe she was as dense as I thought. She sat beside Malfoy and leaned extremely close to him, which only screamed 'desperate' to me. I had to bite back the bile that rose in my throat. "Where is the service?" she asked and I figured that was my cue to move.

I, very,_ very_ reluctantly left the shelter of the kitchen and walked over to their table, trying my best to keep my head down. They paid no attention to me when I walked up, so I cleared my throat, "What can I get you?" They never looked up while they ordered. That was good news for me because that meant they wouldn't notice who I was. At least right now, anyway.

Malfoy ordered for them, telling me to make it quick, the less time they spent here the better. It was definitely rude, but I could not agree with him more. The sooner they left, the better off I would be. I headed back into the kitchen and started their smoothies. I wanted them gone, so I did double-time with my mind. I even use it to help me carry the tray so I didn't risk spilling it and having to make them again. They were talking when I came back, though I honestly couldn't care less about what it was. Anything they found interesting had to be cruel or stupid or both in some fashion. They stopped immediately when I got to the table. I placed a smoothie on the table and all five heads snapped up at me simultaneously.

A sneer so wide I could have sworn it would cut his face in half, appeared on Malfoy's face a moment later when it dawned on him who I was. All I could think was oh, God. He didn't say anything at first, but took a sip of his smoothie. Then he pretended to choke and sputtered a look of disgust on his face. "Gross!" he practically yelled. "You're trying to pass this off as edible?" he handed it back to me and then smirked again. Here it comes, I thought. "Well, well. Look who it is." The others all looked at me and I could see the realization click on all of their faces. They grin at each other.

I stopped serving them, knowing they'd only complain, and placed them back on the tray. "If you want me to make them again, I will," I said quietly, turning away from the table.

"No wonder it didn't taste right," Draco continued and I grabbed the tray, about to walk off. "The Mudblood freak touched it." The table snickered.

I stopped. "Excuse me?" I swung back around to face him, fuming.

"I would have thought you'd be in the circus with mummy and daddy, Alex. Who let you out?" He smirked, looking at everyone and chuckling at his joke. I was so pissed I couldn't think straight. Not in my own home, not my parents.

The memory of little Michael Reginald popped into my head. My hands started shaking and I turned away from the awful git before I really lost it, fiercely focusing on how much he** wasn't** worth it. I grabbed the tray and held my breath. But he decided to keep running his arrogant mouth. "- won't do anything. Stupid, filthy Mudbloods."

I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to loose all my patience. "You know what Malfoy? You are an idiotic, egotistical prick and you can leave. Now." I turned around to face him.

"How dare you insult me!" He jumped out of his seat, raising his wand to my face. My eyes narrowed and his wand flew from his hand. His eyes opened wide in shock, but he regained composure for his buddies.

"You insult me, and my family, in my own house. Leave. Now." I growled.

"And what if I don't? What will you do, Steux?" he sneered my name, completely bluffing for the lot. He sat back into his chair looking relaxed. I could see in his mind that he was going on the whim that I had never once fought him back, in going on seven years, so why would I start now.

I lost it. The chairs flew away from the table, sending all of them crashing to the floor. Before he knew what hit him, I took the smoothies and dumped them at once all onto his head, tinting his hair a bright pink as it slid down his face and onto his clothes. All of them looked at me with fear in their eyes. "I said get out. Before I make you." It was almost a whisper, but they heard me loud and clear. They stumbled and tripped over each other, trying to make it to the door, and what do you know, the lead coward was the first out of it, yelling something about how his father was going to own this shop.

Over my dead body

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that was chapter one. I think it turned out nicely. Chapter two should be on the way. Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you find any errors or typos, please PM me and I'll fix it. If you have any ideas/suggestions please, feel free to let me know.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. humanbynature

**Chapter 2 is up (: I had a little extra free time so I decided to post this one early. It's a little bit shorter than before; I'm still experimenting with the lengths I want to make them. But, this one is a little more interesting, still slow, but it'll pick up. **

* * *

_**I w a s s t a n d i n g o n **_the platform nine and three-quarters. I was one of the first there like always, which was good because normally that ment I would get a cabin to myself on the train, but this time I was to ride in the Head's cabin.

It had been nearly two weeks since the encounter with Draco and his lot. When Mum and Dad found out what had happened, there was hell to pay. I got an earful about how wrong it was and childish and how I should be ashamed. I didn't want them to know the things he'd said about me, or them for that matter, so when asked my reasons for such behavior I only shrugged. They had enough problems to worry about without what a fowl git like Malfoy had to say.

I kept my head down as I made my way to the train. There was hardly anyone there so I went stowed my trunk away and found the empty cabin near the back of the train. For a moment I wondered who the Head Boy was, if only for the reason that we would be living together. There were a number of possibilities, but I realized I really didn't care. Whoever it was would probably tease me or be scared to death so it didn't matter. I put my face in my hands, sighing. My life really did kind of stuck.

I sat like that for a while until the noise outside the train grew loud and other students started boarding. I lifted my head and looked at the window. Children, some I recognized, some I didn't, were gathered around the train. Some would chat with their parents and sibling until the last minute, others were waving goodbye and boarding already.

I looked around the platform at everyone in view, when two white-blond men walked in front of my window. I mean one man and one disgusting rat. Lucius Malfoy dressed in long, black robes stood a yard or so away from my window with his son. Draco was in his normal attire, black slacks and shirt, and seemed to be looking rather annoyed as his father talked to him. It looked like Lucius was trying to keep whatever matter they had on a low key. My curiosity spiked, even though my heart sunk when I though of my parents.

I reached out to them but I seemed to have missed the main point of the conversation because I got was something about Draco knowing what to do and Draco nodding and walking off to board the train with everyone else. I watched as Lucius stared after him, his mind racing, and then turn and disappear into the crowd. I shook my head. This had nothing to do with me so I was not going to worry about it. So I leaned my head back against the cushion of the seat and closed my eyes.

I didn't realize I had dozed off until the train lurched forward, whistle blaring, and my eyes snapped open. A moment later and we were speeding off, beginning our tedious journey to the school. I spent the majority of the time alone, which was, considering the alternative, how I liked it. The Heads were not supposed to meet until we were almost to school. The sun was starting to set in the horizon, turning the sky a deep orange-pink color. I figured we were getting close and that I should go ahead and change into my robes.

Thankfully everyone had already changed or were too busy in their cabins to be out in the hallway, so my path to the bathroom and back were clear. It took me only a few minutes to change and make my way back. I slid the Head's cabin door open and almost went into cardiac arrest. Platinum hair fell in front of the piercing grey-blue eyes that met mine as he turned to look at me. Sure enough, there was the Head's badge gleaming on the breast of his robes. This had to be a joke. Some sick, twisted game someone was playing.

I was rooted to the spot, unable to even blink away from his stare, as we both comprehended what this would mean. I could see a comment or two play behind his lips, but he remained silent. Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I was jerked back into reality as I swung around. I immediately understood why Malfoy had kept his arrogant mouth shut; even he was not that stupid. It was the Headmaster's job to inform the Head's of their duties, and since Dumbledore had passed away, it was now Snape who stood behind me. His greasy black hair framed his face and his dark, menacing eyes fell on me. I almost winced at his glare but instead quickly moved out of the way.

I took my seat silently and Snape followed. He gave Malfoy a look and he quickly stood, moving out of Snape's way and sitting next to me. Uncomfortable did not even come close to describing how I felt sitting so close to that awful git. But neither of us moved a muscle.

"I will have no foolishness in my school." Snape started his lecture, his voice long and drawn out in monotone. "You're to make sure all the first years find their proper common room. You two will be sharing one. There is a separate room for both of you. Each night you and the prefects will make rounds to assure all students are in by curfew. If someone is found passed curfew, I expect punishment will be served." Draco nodded at the directions. I only sat there, trying to comprehend what all was being said while still in shock that I was to like with Draco all year. Merlin, my life really did suck. Snape was still talking, "-password is _butter beer_, any questions?" He didn't waste anytime making for the door, his long, black cape sweeping the small room. Good thing I didn't have any.

As soon as Snape shut the door behind him, Draco moved back to his original seat. I relaxed as much as I could with him still there. I gave an internal sigh and looked back out the window. It was pitch black now and I knew we'd be arriving at the school in a few moments. I risked a glance at Malfoy. He was sitting with his eyes closed and his head against the seat.

The train jerked forward, beginning to slow down and his eyes popped open. He saw me staring. His nose flared in disgust. "And just what exactly are _you_ looking at?" I looked away knowing I had just set him off.

"It's bad enough I have to spend my last year at this God-forsaken school living on the same grounds as you, but now we have to live _together?_" My temper flared.

"Could you please, for five minutes, just shut your face? I haven't ever done anything to you, what gives you the right?" I was fuming again, my hands shaking. There was just something about this guy that really set me off. "I mean, it's not like you are the greatest person in the world either, you git." I growled. The anger on his face was obvious, but disappeared as quickly as it had come. Now he had that look like he'd remembered something important.

"Is it true?" he said suddenly, leaning towards me.

"Pi- what?" my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. His abnormally normal question threw me off. I was epecting something with the word 'freak' in it.

"Can you really read minds?" I was shocked. I'd never told anyone about that, how could he possibly know? "Well is it?" he pressed. I simply nodded, unable to form a sentence. He sat back, contemplating it. The train lurched again and came to a stop. Malfoy stood and took his first step in one fluid moment and was out of the cabin before I could breathe. This was definitely going to be a year to remember.

I sat near the back of the Great Hall, closest to the door during the feast. I was ready to get to bed. The dreadful fact that Malfoy was going to be there didn't make me feel better. It only ment torture morning, noon, and night. The thought of suicide passed through my mind, but I disregarded it with yet another sigh. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. At least now, I thought, I really do have a reason to.

I avoided Malfoy as much as I could while I lead some first years to the Gryffindor common room. I did a quick sweep of the school after I knew everyone would be in bed or heading to it, and quickly made my way back to the Head's room. The portrait that marked the portal into the Head's common room was of a fat lady, who looked very similar to the one that hung for the Gryffindors. Maybe they were related. I mumbled the password to her and she swung open, revealing a lovely room furnished with what looked to be some of the finest fixtures I had ever laid eyes on. I quickly noted that Malfoy was not in the room and made a beeline for the stairs. I rounded the corner and ran smack into something solid and wet as it walked out of the bathroom. I fell on my butt and my head shot up, eyes wide.

Draco was standing there, his hair and body dripping wet, and a cloud of cologne hung around him. There was a towel tied loosely around his waist and I couldn't help but look at his very defined, pale chest, from years of Quidditch. I could have sworn I saw him smirk. "Bloody hell. Steux, I know I'm irresistibly and all but could you please try to control yourself?" He sneered, his nostrils flaring in that disgusted way again. I quickly got to my feet and shoved passed him.

"Piss off, you ass hole." I growled. He grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. His face was terrifyingly close to mine, even though he towered over me in all my five-foot two glory. His grey eyes burned into mine.

His breath washed over me as he spoke. "If you know what's good for you, you'll watch your mouth." His voice was just above a whisper. "Remember who your talking to because, I don't really think you understand what I'm capable if."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You think I give a damn about you and your empty threats?" I hissed back. "You don't know anything about me, you sniveling coward. I have been through hell and back these last few years and you think I'm scared of you? You don't know what _I_ am capable of." I jerked away from him and scoffed. His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "What happened in the shop the other day was nothing, just for the record. Keep that in mind." I glared at him and tried to hold back tears. "Piss off, Malfoy." I said again and backed away. "I mean it." I turned around and stalked off down the hallway. The door to my room opened before I was even to it and slammed shut behind me, locking itself. I leaned against it and slid down to the floor, wiping the tears that had now started to fall. I was such an easy crier. And _he_ only made things worse. What was it about him that made me lose my temper so easily? I was never like this, ever. Realization of this only pissed me off more.

There was a muffled sound like a door closing and I knew he had went into his room which was directly across the hall from mine. I hoped that ment I was free to go bathe now. I lifted myself off the floor and my trunk appeared on my bed. It clicked open and my clothes started putting themselves away. I wiped my eyes again then looked around the room, noticing the décor for the first time. There was the four-post bed set in the middle of the room, which my trunk now rested on. A huge red and gold comforter spread across it. The draperies around the bed were red and gold too, showing what little Gryffindor pride I had. The carpet on the floor had the Gryffindor emblem shown into it along with an intricate pattern of gold threading around it. There was a small desk to one side of the room. My books, quills and parchments had already been unpacked and were stacked on it.

I reached for the pajama pants and t-shirt that lay next to my trunk as everything finished unpacking and my trunk stowed itself away. I cracked my door at first; peeking to make sure the hallway was clear and Malfoy's door was shut before I opened it enough to step out. Soundlessly, I closed my door back and it locked again, and I made my way back towards the bathroom.

It was still steamy from Draco's shower, and when I opened the door I was hit with the very strong smell of Draco's cologne. I had to choke back a cough as I closed the door. At least, I thought thankfully and involuntarily, it smells good. But then I pictured the rat that wore it and immediately banished the thought from my mind. I was ashamed of even harboring such a thought about someone so vile. I shook my head, trying to clear it, which was difficult with the smell almost suffocating me. I turned the water faucets on and began stripping; taking short shallow breaths, hoping that it would clear my mind.

It worked to an extent and I stepped into the warm water. It cascaded around me like a waterfall and I leaned my head back, letting it wash over me. As I did, I let my mind wander. I could faintly hear Draco's rumbled thoughts about or encounter and some other things I couldn't make out. He must've come out of his room and was now walking by the bathroom. I couldn't get a clear read on him, and that bugged me. But then again, I thought, why would I want to look into _that_ mind? I shook my head again, blocking out all thoughts of Malfoy and began washing my hair.

After about ten minutes, I was finished and drying off. It was close to eleven thirty now, the prefects were double checking all the halls, and for that I was thankful. I was tired and ready for bed. The door opened and I was hit with a gust of cold air. Shivering slightly and breathing in the fresh, non-rat tainted air, I headed back to my room. I made it to the door when behind me, Draco's opened. I met his grey-blue eyes for a moment before turning away and slamming the door behind me again. I sighed. It was going to be a longgg year.

* * *

**Right now, I am debating on if I want to do this from Draco's pov as well, but I'm still not sure. Please review with suggestions. Chapter 3 will be up some time in the next week or so, if everything goes as planned. (:**


	3. StopThePresses

**What do you know! Chapter 3 up already?? (: I seem to have caught something so was at home sick, and thanks to the reviews I've gotten, I decided to start on this one early. Thanks go out to you guys who've have read it, and to those of you who've reviewed. That's my motivation.**

* * *

_**I w a l k e d d o w n t h e**_ corridor. It was breakfast time in the Great Hall. I was halfway through the first week of classes. Today was pretty simple, double Potions, double free-period, lunch, Charms, Muggle Studies, free-period, dinner. The only hard part was involving my newly developed plan into my routine.

Yes, I had a plan and it was brilliant. I'd came up with it that first night, after the run in with Draco. I would avoid everyone. I wouldn't eat in the Great Hall, I'd find the least traveled by corridors to my classes, and I'd sit in the back of all my classes. People would still talk, but at least they wouldn't be able to find me to tell me about it. The only part I couldn't fix was Head duties with Draco. We're supposed to do them together. So far, I'd done them early and retreated back into my room so he couldn't get me, and he'd been forced to do them alone. Though now, I was more than sure, he's tried of it and will force me to do it one way or another. I remembered last night while I dragged my feet down the hall.

He was mad. Royally pissed off to say the least. "Steux!!!" He roared while banging on my door. "Get you arse out here! We have to make rounds, you freak!" I was sitting on my bed, biting my pillow so I wouldn't say anything to set him off. He'd been at it for a good five minutes at least, yelling insults and banging on my door.

"I-I don't feel good!" I called back. "Do it without me tonight."

"I have done it without you every damn night!" He yelled. "Get out here!"

"I am sick!!" I shouted back. I heard him mutter something along the lines of "like hell you are, filthy Mudblood" and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Whatever! But tomorrow night, you're coming. No more fucking excuses." He growled and I heard him stomp off. My heart sank. It wasn't a hollow threat, though I knew that I could stop him doing whatever he was thinking about.

I sighed, walking through the doors of the Great Hall. I was extremely early and only a few students and some teachers were there. I didn't even bother checking faces. Breakfast was already on the long tables and I walked up to the Gryffindor's, grabbed a few muffins and things, and quickly left the room. A few years back, I'd found a tree off to the side of the Black Lake. It was kind of large and if you sat on the right side, it blocked the view of the school. No one ever came near it, thus creating a make-shift hiding place for me.

This year, it had become my second home. Whenever I wasn't in class, I came here, not wanting to risk running into Draco in the common room. That's where I was headed this morning. It was warm outside even though it was still early, I didn't mind though. I sat on the ground at the base of the tree and took a bite of muffin. A soft breeze was blowing and ran through my hair as I sat.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

I woke up a little passed seven forty. With a groan, I sat up stretching. My thoughts slipped back to the night before as I stood, and I shook my head. That wretched girl sure knew exactly how to piss me off, that's for sure. How was I supposed to do this when she keeps getting in the way?

I slid into my school clothes, black slacks, white shirt and green and silver tie. "Oh, I'm sick. Oh, I'm busy. No answers." I grumbled to myself. Tonight, she was making those damn rounds if I had to break down her door and drag her around the school myself. Stupid Mudblood. God, she really sets me off. I pulled back the curtains of my window and looked out across the Black Lake. The sun was barely rising, and there was a black spot moving across the yard, though from this distance I could not tell what it was. I disregarded it and quickly put on my shoes.

I opened my bedroom door and noticed hers shut. Either she was still asleep or gone like always. I snorted, turning on my heels and heading towards the stairs holding my robes over one shoulder. The common room was empty. Living with Steux was like living alone, I swear. I shook my head again, and the portrait swung open.

Zabini was coming up for breakfast from the Slytherin dormitory while I walked towards the Great Hall. "Blaise," I addressed him, nodding curtly.

"Draco," he said in his deep voice and slight accent. The dark-skinned boy took the spot at my side and we walked in silence for a long while. "So... how is it going?" He asked finally. We both knew what he ment.

"Not good." I rubbed my face and sighed. "It's exactly like last year, all over again. And with that bloody girl always disappearing. It's only been four days and she won't even come out of that stupid room of hers to make rounds. I swear if she doesn't tonight, I will make her myself. I guess even _He_ can't imagine just how stubborn she can be." I replied, unable to keep the anger from seeping into my voice.

"Can't think of how he could. Being he's never met her." Blaise said, keeping his eyes straight forward. "But, you've got to figure out a way to make it work."

I snorted and growled, rolling my eyes, "Easier said than done."

He chuckled a bit at me. I glared at him. "Maybe you should try being _nice_ to her."

"Again, easier said than done." I sighed again.

He clasped my shoulder. "And how, exactly, is that. Ickle Draco doesn't know how to play nicely?" He teased and I pulled away from him.

"She really knows... how to push my buttons." I hesitated, thinking about my words before I said them.

"Lovely phrasing," he commented. We were almost to the giant double-doors.

"I was 'being nice'."

"Sadly? I know." He pushed the doors open and I immediately spotted Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and that lot at the Slytherin table.

"Ugh." I couldn't help but moan. "Where do you s'pose she runs off to all the damn time?" I looked at him in question. He only shrugged.

"G'morning, Draco!" Pansy chimed as we approached the table. I nodded once at her and sat down. She looked hurt for a moment, but whatever feelings she had vanished the next.

"How are things?" Crabbed asked while Zabini sat at my side.

I looked at Blaise, then back at Crabbe, who was across the table. "Fine," I shrugged.

"Oh, speaking about that!" Pansy started. Everyone else looked at her; I reached for pumpkin juice. "Guess who I saw going out the front door this morning." My curiosity pricked. Only us guys knew about the plan, but Pansy was smart enough to pick up on the gist and who was involved. "The Steux girl."

My head snapped up and I looked at her. "What?"

"Yeah, at about seven thirty. I was walking here for breakfast and she was slipping out." Pansy explained. I had a flashback of this morning, of that black dot in the yard. _That_ was where she's been going?

"I've got to go." I stood hastily, and took off towards the doors.

"Draco! Where are you going?" Pansy called back. I ignored her and kept going. People were staring but I didn't care.

I slipped silently out the front door onto the lawn, debating what I was going to do. What if she'd already come in? What if it wasn't even her? Questions raced through my head as I strode off towards the Black Lake. I had a little more than half an hour, before classes started, to find her, and I doubted she'd be out in the open. I grumbled to myself as I walked. Why couldn't she just be normal like every-fucking-body else. Then, I figured, if she were normal, then I'd just be after the next freak that took her place.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

I walked down the hall to the library. I had a good fifteen minutes to spare before two hours with Slughorn. I entered the library and walked down a few aisle scanning books. There were very few students with me here. Luckily, they didn't notice me and continued with their conversations. Unfortunately, a group or two were talking about me and "how that freak could make Head Girl." The others were mostly about classes and homework. There were even thoughts floating around about how Harry Potter and the Golden Trio were missing, and no doubt there were rumors going around saying I had something to do with the disappearance. I shook my head in disgust. Maybe one days these little prats would grow up. Until then I was stuck suffering. I found a very thick book that looked vaguely interesting and quickly left, chanting 'one more year' all the way to Potions.

Potions was an easy class, but I dreaded it the most for the simple fact Draco was in it with me. It was the only time I could not escape him. It was pure luck when he didn't walk in with his normal lot when class started. Though, they did look my way when they sat down. Knowing them, they probably thought I had something to do with it. I rolled my eyes, looking at my parchment and quill.

Slughorn was in the middle of the intro of the lesson, going on about some kind of potion to heal something or another in the homework we did last night, when Draco stomped in. He was out of breath and sweating like he'd just run a marathon. I looked at him and then my heart tightened in my chest when I realized the only open chair was next to mine. He looked mad as fire.

"Mr. Malfoy, how lovely of you to join us. I'm sorry, but even your being Head Boy does not excuse you from punishment for tardiness. Ten points from Slytherin." Slughorn's face was full of disdain as he deducted points. "Please, take a seat next to Miss Steux and get out your homework from last night." Draco's eyes narrowed at me and he slung his stuff to the floor and sat down roughly in the chair next to mine. Professor Slughorn watch as Malfoy took out the parchment with his essay scrawled out across it. Then he started into his lecture again.

I tried to peek into Malfoy's thoughts while we sat but he'd blocked his mind. He must of been a really good Occlumens and if I pushed more he'd notice so I let it go. My curiosity was killing me. Why was he was so out of breath? What had he been doing? Why did I care? I pursed my lips. Why did I care? It definitely wasn't any of my business, that was for sure. I decided not to let myself worry about it and tried to focus on what Slughorn was talking about.

I felt eyes on me a few minutes later and looked out of the corner of my eye. Draco was staring daggers into my head. If looks could kill, I would have been murdered on the spot. too bad for him, I thought. Even though, if I did die, I'm sure he'd miss not having a freak around to taunt day and night. Especially now Potter was gone. How pathetic. I looked down sadly, blinking away tears. He'd be the only one to miss me here, and it'd be for lack of his own entertainment.

My self-pitying came to a halt when Slughorn gave us our assignment. We were to make whatever potion he'd been teaching us about on our own. I had been too preoccupied to even have the slightest idea what potion that might be. So I skimmed some minds to find out. With a smile, I found what I was looking for and turned in my Potions book to the chapter on healing potions. The one old Sluggy wanted us to make was no more of a challenge than walking. It wasn't a partner assignment, thank Merlin, so Draco moved away to another table near his friends. I stayed in the back, working alone, and in no time at all I had my potion ready and brewing.

Slughorn was one of the only professors not afraid of me and my mind powers, which I was truly thankful for. Even though I hated his class, I was still treated like I was normal. He made rounds to every table and even complimented me on my splendid potions skills. I smiled at him, but my smile faltered when I noticed Malfoy glaring menacingly at me from his corner. I also noticed how Pansy was practically in his lap and I had to resist the urge to gag. Honestly, how could she throw herself all over him, seeing as how he hardly ever looked interested. _Why _would she even like him to begin with? He was a complete arse at best!

I looked at my potion and stirred it: one time clockwise, three counter. I was being to worry myself. I'd been think about Draco a lot more than normal. Sure, for the passed seven years he's been on my mind, but its hard not rounding a corner and thinking 'oh God what if he's there?' when he's harassed you from day one. But now, instead of being in the back of my mind, like he used to be, he was front and center. And that scared me immensely. I needed to get a grip. I've never been concerned before, why start now? That was that. It was my last year here and I was not about to spend it worrying what that stupid git Malfoy was up to.

I spent the rest of the period stirring my potion and writing the essay Slughorn had given us. He soon called time on the potions, saying that it had been long enough, and went around looking at everyone's work. From the look of it, only one Ravenclaw named Albert, a Hufflepuff whose name I didn't know and my own were up to standards. We were congratulated and rewarded points for our efforts before we were release from the class.

I quickly put away my things and stood. I was almost to the doors, and would have made it too, if someone hadn't grabbed my arm. I spun around, confused, and then almost groaned when I saw him. ''Tonight, you better be there.'' Draco growled at me, his eyes blazing. Then he shoved passed me, and his little groupies followed suit. Pansy eyed me a moment then stuck her nose in the air as she passed by. I heard her mutter something with the words 'filthy Mudblood' in it and everyone but Draco chuckled. I could have punched her in the throat. Merlin, she was almost as bad is Draco.

I shook my head, trying to keep my temper under control. I left the class, thankful for my free periods, and headed straight for the front doors. I needed some alone time.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

I had been late to Potions looking for that bloody girl and when I get there, what do you know? I cursed under my breath as I walked down the hall. I'd spent almost an hour looking for her and she hadn't even been there! I was fuming. I could feel myself shaking with anger while Pansy linked her arm through mine. I would have pulled away, but I didn't have the energy.

''What's wrong Draco?'' She asked worriedly. I opened my mouth to answer her but I saw a short, brown-haired, Mudblood slip out the front door at the same moment. I tore away from Pansy and ran after her. I wasn't about to let her get away again. Pansy called after me, but for the second time, I blew her off. She'd live.

I was out the door the next minute and saw her making her way to the Black Lake. She was almost there already, walking quickly. Thank God it was a free period and I wouldn't be late to another class this time. I knew I had to be quiet. I cursed to myself and began following her. I made my way silently behind her. I'd decided I couldn't let her know I was following her, at least not this time. The key was observation. There was a huge tree that on the bank of the lake. It was hard to miss, but could easily disregarded by passing students. She walked up to it, ran her fingers across the trunk and stepped over the roots protruding from the ground. She sat down in front of the tree, facing the lake, and completely disappeared from view.

''So this is where you hang out.'' I mumbled to myself as I crept closer. I looked around for a place to hide myself and found some bramble close to the tree. Silently, I sat down behind it watching as she took out a very old, thick book and began to read. Some other students had come out to enjoy the warm weather and free time, but she and I both went unnoticed. I was disappointed, though I wasn't exactly sure why. I knew she wasn't going to do tricks or anything but I kind of wanted her to do something a bit more entertaining than read. It was clear this was going to be a lot more difficult than I had originally planned. Merlin help me.

We sat there for the better part of two hours. I don't even think she moved one muscled the whole time. She stood finally, closing her book and stretching, at a little before lunch would be served. She placed the book on the ground, signifying she would be coming back, and started walking back towards the school. An idea sprang to mind.

I untangled myself from the bramble I'd just sat it for nearly two hours and went to the book. There was no title or author on it, I noticed while flipping through it. It was heavy though, and the font was very small. Now I really wondered how she'd sat there for two hours with it. I shook my head and muttered to myself. She really was a freak.

I made my way back to my spot and sat there, holding the book. A few minutes later she came back, holding food, which she almost dropped when she saw her precious book was missing. I stood, soundlessly and took a step towards her. My foot hit a twig and it snapped under pressure. I cursed to myself and quickly ducked behind the tree just as she spun around.

"I know you're there." Her voice faltered as she spoke. What was she afraid of, I wondered. With a sigh I stepped out from behind the tree, holding the book by my side. "What do you want?" The venom in her voice was startling.

"Temper, temper." I tsked. "Is that any tone of voice to take with your superiors?"

She scoffed. "Superior? You're no more of a 'superior' than Merlin's saggy left—"

"Watch your mouth." I growled. Just the sound of her voice set me off, much less what she said. Blaise's face popped into my head. I must be nice. Nice, nice, nice... I scolded myself. Thank God aunt Bella had taught me Occlumency, otherwise, at that moment I would have been thoroughly screwed.

She narrowed her eyes and they flicked to my hand. "Why do you have that?"

Nice, nice, nice, I chanted. I could be nice. "I... uh, was walking and I saw it. There wasn't anyone here so I wondered if someone had left it." There, that sounded genuine.

"It's mine. Give it to me." Her words were harsh, and that pissed me off. I was trying to be nice.

"How the fu— here." I caught myself and extended the book to her. Seven years and now I wanted to be nice. Okay, maybe I could understand why she was so untrusting.

She looked stunned for a moment, like she thought I was going to snatch the book back from her. Her bright, blue-green eyes met mine. The wind picked up the moment she reached for it. It whipped her hair around her face, but her eyes never blinked or left mine.

"So... This is where you disappear to all the time, huh?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Thank you, for the book, but please leave now, Draco." She turned away and sat down. I almost couldn't believe it. I was nice but she still was a total bitch to me. Unthankful, little git. I resisted the impulse to hex her on the spot.

"Don't think you can hide here tonight. If you're not in the common room, this'll be the first place I look." I snapped. My voice was hard with anger. "You're not getting out of it."

She turned, about to say something but I was already tearing up towards the school. How in God's name was I ever going to do this?

* * *

**Alrighty, I incorporated a little Draco pov in this one to see how it goes, and it's longer than the previous chapter. I actually like this one, but tell me what you think or if you have any other questions/ideas/suggestions. Chapter 4 will be on its way soon. Review please. (:**


	4. E a s y as W a r

**Yet another sick day, which leads us to Chapter 4. Huzzah. Even though I feel terrible, but I figured what the heck, why waste a good day for fanfic-ing?**

* * *

_**T h e r e w a s n o**_ _**w a y**_ to actually explain how I felt. Was he really trying to be nice? Or was it all an act? In seven years, seven awful years, he was nothing but rude and hurtful. And now he chose to change? I cocked an eyebrow involuntarily as i mauled over the memory of this afternoon. I picked at the food on my plate, not really hungry. My stomach was in knots about tonight, though I wasn't sure why.

The beautiful weather from earlier was long gone now and some rain clouds had moved in from the east. That ment I was stuck in the Great Hall for dinner. I sat alone, like always. I had a clear view of Draco though. He and his lot had sat in my direct line of sight and I guessed for a reason. He and the Zabini kid would take turns glancing in my direction. This obviously didn't please Pansy too much. She was putting on her best desperate act tonight. Gross.

I was definitely not looking forward to making rounds. God, this was going to be torture. There had to be some way to get out of it, but what? I forked at a piece of chicken trying to think. Maybe if I made it to the room before him, I could hide. But then I would be neglecting my duties. At least with my previous plan, I'd actually gone around the school, I had just been alone. Either way, I needed to get out of this room, Draco was too close and there were too many thoughts crowding my own. I stood, gaining the attention of the people closest to me. Draco's eyes were on me the next instant, cold and hard. I turned on my heels and walked through the giant doors.

I wasn't sure where I was going, so I just walked. I rounded corner after corner aimlessly. Against my will, my feet had brought me to the common room. The fat lady in the portrait watched me curiously. ''Someone looks in a rather foul mood. What's got your knickers in a twist?'' She smirked.

''Someone should keep there opinions to herself.'' I shot back. She was right of course, I was in a bad mood, but I didn't need to hear it from a picture.

She looked rather offended. ''I've half the mind not to let you in, you know. I could make you sit out here all night.'' She seemed rather pleased with her threat.

''You know I don't have to have a password to get in.'' My eyes narrowed.

She let out a small gasp. ''You wouldn't dare!''

''Oh yeah? Try me.''

''Now, look at this. Steux's picking fights with the school portraits.'' An all too familiar voice spoke quite close to my ear. I jumped and spun around. Malfoy grinned.

''Sod off, Draco.'' I said then turned to the lady again. ''Butter Beer. Now let me in.''

With a huff, she swung open and I stepped inside. Malfoy followed. ''So why aren't you eating with all of your friends?'' I asked him without turning around. ''Pansy seemed particularly desperate tonight.''

He snorted and threw himself down on one of the couches. ''Why? Jealous?''

I laughed. ''Of her? Yeah, right.'' My tone was harsh and I was well aware of it.

''You're just mad that no one wants you.'' He said, eyeing me from his spot.

''That's it.'' I rolled my eyes and proceeded to the stair case.

''Just where do you think you're going?'' He growled. He was standing the moment my foot touched the first step.

I turned to face him and he started towards me. "To my room."

"Like hell you are." He said. Even standing on the stairs he still towered over me. ''You're coming with me tonight. I was sure we'd already established that.''

''Well for one,'' I started, crossing my arms. I was in just the right mood to want to piss him off. ''Since when do I have to answer to you? And second, why is it such a big deal to you anyway? I'd figure you'd be happy to do them without me.''

He stood there silent for a second or two, obviously thinking his next move through. His face flushed, becoming even more pale than normal as his temper rose. ''How dare you question my motives, you stupid, little Mudblood.'' He hissed. ''Be thankful I haven't reported you for skipping out yet. I'm sure Snape would love that story.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Sit and think of a more convincing reason, would you? I'll come back later to hear it.'' I paused and gave him a look. ''You know, if this is your idea of getting to know someone, I suggest you reconsider.'' I turned away from him and took another step.

He grabbed my arm and spun me back around. ''What? What did you just say?'' There was fear and anger in his eyes. I guess I'd struck a nerve.

''I said – ''

''I heard what you said!'' He snapped and pulled me down the stairs, dragging me by the wrist and out of the portrait before I knew what was happening.

''While you're at it, send a message to Professor Snape for me!'' The lady called after us. I came out of my daze.

I jerked away from him. ''What do you think you're doing?'' I almost shriek.

He kept walking. ''We've making rounds.''

Oh dear God, he was bipolar.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I had to cool off before I lost it completely. I was going to kill her. That was it. There was no way I could do this. Mission or not, she was just too...her.

''You are out of your mind.'' I heard her whisper. I had to be. There was no other explanation of why I would take this upon myself. I shook my head and sighed. I guess even someone in their right mind would have taken on the offer if their life had been on the line. But why her? Why this freak?

"Look," I turned around. I had to make her believe me somehow. "I know these last few years have been really bad and I'm sorry." Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened in shock. I looked down at my feet. "I know you hate me and everything but, can we please just do this civilly?" I looked up through my lashes praying that she would buy that.

Not a chance. She burst into laughter. Even the portrait joined in. I shot her a glare and she was silence at one. Alex, on the other hand... "Oh my God, I almost actually bought that for a second." I could feel my hands shake as my anger rose.

"Look you dim-witted girl, I—"

"There. That's the real Draco isn't it? You couldn't be nice to save your life." She laughed. She had no idea how dead on she was at that moment and I cursed under my breath for blowing it. She took a step towards me. "Again, if you want to get to know someone, maybe you should try genuine sincerity and actually care. If that's even possible for you." She snickered.

I lost it. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. The laughing stopped. How much did she know? "You listen to me," I hissed in her ear. "You have no idea what I'm going through, no idea what I have to do. You dirty, revolting, poor excuse for a witch. Why don't you run along home to your filthy, Muggle Mummy?"

I was thrown pack by some unknown force and landed on my ass a few feet away from her. "Don't you dare insult my mum." Her voice was dripping venom. I looked up at her, honestly scared for my life in that moment. "You leave my family out of this, you insufferable, arrogant rat!"

I sat there, staring at her. She was the only one, besides Potter and Co. who would stand up to me. I was Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, but she didn't fear me like others did. Those who knew what I had done, what I had to do. And of course, telling her would totally blow everything. She watched me, completely on her guard incase I decided to attack her or something, though I honestly doubted I could now. I looked up into her blue-green eyes. She knew. She had to know. What else could possibly explain it? I pulled myself off the floor. "You wouldn't be so tough and quick to jump if you didn't have those stupid mind powers." I mumbled. Dinner must have ended because the next moment, students flooded the halls below us. "Let's get this over with." I growled and headed toward the stair case not even waiting on her. At this point, I didn't care whether she followed or not. Surprisingly, she did come and as we stepped onto the stairs, they shifted. I guess she figured that if she didn't go, I or the picture would tell Snape.

We walked in silence down the corridors, all over the school. We were almost finished at five minutes past eleven when we rounded a hall and saw two second years Slytherins talking by a window. They didn't see us coming.

I cleared my throat and they jumped. The color drained from their faces. "Well, well... What do we have here?" I recognized their faces, but couldn't think of their names. They obviously knew who I was, though. "I would think that members of my own house, especially measly second years would be in the common room. Aren't the Slytherins having a meeting tonight? Isn't it mandatory that everyone be there? And if I'm not mistaken, it's passed curfew." My voice was quiet and menacing like I'd planned. They were scared out of their wits.

"Y-yes sir!" The smallest one piped up.

"Then why aren't you there?" I snapped. They both flinched. "I think a week's detention will teach you to obey your house orders. And you should be grateful I'm being so lenient." The both nodded and took off hurrying towards the lower levels of the school. "Try not to piss yourself in the process!" I called after them.

Alex snorted. I shot her a look. "What? You have a problem with my authority."

She kept her eyes straight ahead. "Lenient my ass." I could hear her eyes roll. I didn't reply, just shoved passed her. Silence was the only policy I could afford to have, at least for now. I needed a new plan before I could try anything else.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A week and three days. I had done patrol with Draco for a week and three days, almost two hours each night, in complete silence. He just walked in front of me, glaring straight ahead. The only time he spoke was when he gave out detentions. And that was perfectly okay with me.

I avoided him like he was the pariah during school, and hide by the tree during every meal and free-period. Thank Merlin he didn't come looking for me there either. Every night, after my normal bicker with the portrait, I would come in to find him sitting on the couch, doing homework. He wouldn't even glance in my direction, just stand and walk out of the portal. This night, he broke routine.

I'd avoided him like normal, but when I entered the common room, he wasn't there. I was immediately on guard as I walked up to my room. As far as I could tell, he wasn't anywhere around. That put me in a better mood. With a sigh, I laid down on my bed. It was quite and peaceful and I let my thoughts wander. What a year this was turning out to be.

"Not planning on skipping out on me, are you?" His voice was a barely above a whisper, but it startled me; I didn't even hear him walking. I shot straight up. He was leaning against the frame of my door, arms crossed in a white dress shirt and a loosened silver/green tie. Any other girl might have swooned, but I was on guard again, even though he looked completely at ease.

There was no attitude in his question, so I replied casually. "No, was just resting." He nodded and looked at the carpet. I raised an eyebrow at him and stood. "Did you...uh need something?"

He shook his head and spoke quietly, "let's go."

He lead the way down the stairs and out into the halls. Again, we ambled in silence, until we were almost finished. Then he spoke again. "How does it work?"

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Pardon?"

He didn't answer, but seemed deep in thought for a moment. Was this his way of, for once, being social? I tried to probe his mind, but like always he was blocking me. He looked at me, slightly annoyed, then looked at the ground again. "Your mind thing... how does it work?"

"What do you mean?" I watched him curiously. This was unlike him. I expected him to jump my case for misunderstanding him, but instead he focused on his feet.

"The other day, when you pushed me away from you. And when you said you could read minds. That stuff, how does it work?" He was looking at me with the look of a confused child.

"I'm not exactly...sure." I said honestly. Now I was the one looking away. "It's confusing. I can't really explain how it works."

He snorted. "Typical."

I looked at him and stopped walking. "What's that supposed to mean?" Damn, he sure knew how to ruin a perfectly normal moment. What a surprise.

He kept going. "Simple question..." He shook his head, and muttered something under his breath.

"You are unbearable!" I shouted after him. He turned like he was about to say something, but changed his mind and glared at me. Why couldn't he be like any other normal guy? Why couldn't I be normal for that matter? I suppressed a groan and stomped passed him towards the portrait.

"Lookie here, someone's in one of their moods again." The lady snickered in a sing-song voice. Trying to ignore it, I said the password. She blew me off. Her eyes flicked to Draco, who'd caught up to me.

"Please, let us through, Madame." His voice was again close to my ear and sounded like velvet. I was stunned at his protocol and could have sworn I saw the picture blush. She swung open and before I had time to move, Draco's hand was on my lower back pushing me through the portal.

"What is your deal!?" I turned on him a soon as the door shut. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "One second your almost humane, the next you snap and insult me?" His eyes widen in surprise at our proximity and my sudden outburst.

The he smirk and took a step toward me, closing the distance completely. "Maybe I'm not the only one who judges people before getting to know them." He whispered into my ear and I quickly took a few steps back. He had to be bipolar or just completely insane. There was absolutely no other explanation for his behavior. This wasn't the Malfoy I'd spent seven years putting up with.

"What are you—"I started but I tripped over my own feet. I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact. Something grabbed my arm and stopped me from falling. I opened my eyes and Draco was holding onto my arms. He looked astonished at himself. I couldn't speak, this was beyond me.

"I...uh...I" He sputtered and let me go. I caught myself and blinked at him. His eyes met mine. Before I could say anything or move, he walked passed me, taking the stairs two at a time. He rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. A second later, I heard a door shut and the sound of water running. I was still rooted to the ground.

Did that really just happen? That was the first act of kindness I'd ever seen Draco show, towards anyone. I was speechless. I would have smiled, but then the more rational side of my brain put in its opinion. He might of helped me, but there was now know doubt in my mind he regretted it. Because for one split second, in that fraction of time, he'd forgotten about my blood. He'd overlooked that I was a "worthless Mudblood" and that he was a total prick, and had actually committed an act of kindheartedness, shown real compassion, even though it was in its simplest form. It had still happened. His 'bad-ass' act had crumbled. And he couldn't stand it. Maybe if it had been someone else, he would have disregarded it. But it was me and for him, that was just about as unforgivable as killing someone.

I could see it clearly through his eyes, practically feel the shame he was probably trying to scrub away, and my anger soar. I was royally pissed. Stupid, self-centered, selfish, egotistical, arrogant, pigheaded, superficial, brainless, narcissistic, shallow, vain, futile, intolerable jackass. Pathetic excuse for a man. I muttered to myself all the way to my room, cursing and calling him as many names as I could think of. I closed my door and it locked. I had half a mind to set all his things on fire and lock in the bathroom.

Of course I would never do something like that. Maybe if it was someone else with this stupid curse, and maybe if I were normal, they'd do it. But I could never bring myself to do something like that, sadly. I was too moral for that. So instead of plotting some sort of brilliant scheme to get him back, I sat at my desk and pulled out my Potions book to start on the essay Slughorn had assigned us.

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter down (: Might have another one up in the next day or so, if all goes as planned. Let me know what you think about it so far. Chapter 5 in progress.**


	5. HeartsinaBattle

**Just a thanks to all of my readers (: and ShadowxKissed, I had a laugh at "FBI." You get my props, and thanks for the well wishes. Also, to address Fred's questions:**

**First: it is rated M for future chapters. I'm debating on if I should do a love scene of some sort, and if so, how much detail to go into. I guess I could just write it as it comes, but suggestions won't hurt. And also for the language. **

**Second: Draco, or at least in my opinion (which follows how I portray him in this story) is indeed seen laughing and joking with his friends, but he never really actually does anything out of kindness for anyone, i.e. stopping someone from falling. I would assume that, given his behavior in the actual books, he would probably be laughing or joking at someone's expense and humiliation. Again, that's just my opinion though. And thanks for the review (:**

**Here's Chapter 5. **

**Happy Reading. (:**

* * *

_**I s t o o d t h e r e i n **_front of the mirror. What was that? God, this mission was getting to me. I stared at the boy that was my reflection. His white-blond hair was distraught, his shirt unbuttoned and tie undone. His chest rose and fell slightly. Steam from the scalding water running in the tub began to fog the image. I shook my head. That was completely uncalled for, but I couldn't just let her fall could I? No. I'd done the right thing, that I was sure of. But since when did I ever do the right thing?

I should just forget about it, for now at least. It was all I could do. I put my face in my hands, massaging my temples, before I shed the rest of my clothes and stepped into the water. It burned my skin and I adjusted it slightly. I heard her door slam, she must be angry. Over what though, I had no clue. Did I regret it? No. That was for sure. It was the right thing. But was it the wrong thing for me to do? What did I mean 'for me to do'? I was supposed to be nice, right? I could have just let her fall, but I didn't. I'd caught her. It was morally correct, was it not? But then again, were my intentions equal? What were my intentions? I had none. My hands had worked completely on their own. They'd reacted on pure instinct, impulse. But why? I'd seen tons of people trip in front of me. If it had been anyone else, I would have laughed. But no, not her. I'd helped her, and not even on my own accord. Nice. Why was it that I could only be 'nice' when I wasn't trying. I knew I was bad, that was my image, but had I really become so much of a monster that only my most naked reactions were the closest to humane I could get? Is that what she thought I was? A monster?

I slammed my fists against the wall of the shower, my head dunking under the cascade of water. Why did I give a damn what _she_ thought of me? That wretched girl didn't mean a thing to me.

_You're wrong_.

She was nothing more than a filthy infestation to the wizarding world.

_She's more than that._

I groaned. That stupid voice inside my head was contradicting every thought I had. Or at least every normal thought I had. It was driving me bloody mad.

I spent close to an hour in the shower. Mostly just letting the water fall over me. I cut the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around my waist. The hall was dark and dead silent and I shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Chill bumps spread over my skin. I took soft, silent steps toward my room. I noticed though, the light shining out from under her door. I had a pang of curiosity and before I could stop myself, I was creeping towards her door. I was soundless as I stepped in front of her door and pressed my ear against it. The light flicked off as soon as my ear touched the wood. I froze, half expecting her to open the door and I would fall flat on my face. I didn't move a muscle for a few moments. There was movement inside, a ruffle of bed sheets and I was sure I was in the clear. I listened more carefully. There was a muffled sound from within; it was almost like she was... crying? Sobbing to be more exact. My heart lurched in a way I'd never felt before and I was more sad and less disgusted than I first thought I should be. I almost knocked on the door, and then realized I was soaking wet, in nothing but a towel, and shivering. So I decided against it and retreated to my room without a sound.

Once inside, I dropped the towel and changed into some pajamas. I flicked my light off and laid down on my blanket. The curtain was drawn back and the moon shown through it, reflecting off the Black Lake and illuminating my room, making the silver of my Slytherin decor glisten against the green backdrop. I sat like that, staring at the particular tree I'd been watching for many days now, as my thoughts did battle with each other inside my head.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I woke up with higher expectations for the day and puffy, red eyes. I'd spent a long time last night crying until I had finally cried myself to sleep. I wasn't exactly sure why I'd broke down the way I did, but it felt good, being able to let some of the stress and anger that had built up over the last few weeks out. And it was Saturday, so, according to some of the Slytherin thoughts I'd caught over the week, there was a house party tonight and I was praying that's where Draco was planning on being.

Draco. The mention of his name brought back the memories of the night before. Slimy rat. Exhaling nosily, I sat up. No way I was about to let that start me up again. I rose, scratching my head. I stretched and yawned, then found a nice pair of jeans and a navy blue button-up shirt, similar to the ones we wore under our robes.

I looked down at myself, flatting out creases in the shirt. I knew, subconsciously, I was stalling for time, hoping that the longer I waited, the higher the chances were of him being gone. Against my better judgment, I left the safety of my bedroom. His door was closed, which I trust ment he was gone. I stopped by the bathroom on the way to fully examine myself. I also locked the door behind me just incase.

Hmm. Maybe I should change my look today. A new hair style maybe? I contemplate the idea and after a moment, my dark brown hair grew a couple inches past, down passed my shoulders. I shrugged at myself and left the room, heading down the stairs toward the common room.

I stopped on the bottom step. He was sitting on a couch, feet propped on the low coffee table, in tailored, green and silver pajama pants. _Only_ his tailored, green and silver pajama pants. And he was reading my book.

He'd heard me come down the steps and stopped reading, looking up at me. "Oh... I... uh... Sorry." He muttered and placed the book on the table his feet had just been resting on. "It was just laying there and I was bored." He was rambling, and apologizing. Embarrassed. A true site to behold, and if I wasn't so surprised and slightly freaked out, I would have thought it almost cute.

I couldn't decide which Draco was worse: the "nice" one from last night who scared me, or the rude, arrogant one that harassed me everyday and pissed me off like no other... Okay, maybe I liked the nice one, or as nice as Draco could be, better. But he was definitely still weirding me out a bit. It was still alien to me; Draco being human, and not the normal troll I'd grown so used to.

I hesitated. "It's... er... fine."

He nodded and paused. His eyes roamed over me for a second, and then he turned back around and picked up the book. "The print in this thing is murder." He said softly. I didn't reply but walked over and sat in one of the armchairs. This was so unlike him!! Maybe he was just doing it to mess with me, to play with my head. Then he spoke again, "It's interesting, nonetheless. I understand how you can sit there for hours reading it."

Bloody hell. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. I was afraid to reply because, I was sure what he was saying and what I was hearing were two completely different things. But when he looked at me, a playful grin on his lips (another thing I'd never witnessed), I was sure I'd heard him right. I nodded. "It is."

I could do nothing but watch as he propped his feet back up and settled into the couch, the book open in his hands. After a few moments he became aware of my unintentional staring and looked back at me. He smirked, though not like he normally would. This one was kinder. But the remark he made was just like him, "Like what you see?" His tone was childish though, not his regular stuck-up, know-it-all one. I was completely thrown off. Whatever his intention behind this phase of his was, I think it was working.

Instead of saying the sarcastic remark that came straight to mind, I just shrugged. That surprised me. I was going along with his almost pleasant mood. His smirk increased. "I know. I'm irresistible."

I couldn't hold back a snort. But again, he didn't do the usual thing, like get mad or retort. Instead he laughed. He was laughing at himself. Oh Merlin, this was crazy. Had I slipped into some sort of parallel universe or something? At this point, it wasn't so difficult for me to believe they existed. Maybe I was the one who'd gone crazy. Last night, I'd been so sure that he hated himself for helping me, so pissed off about it. But here he was, _laughing_. At himself! Then again, I thought, maybe he was faking. A little voice inside my head disagreed. He's not that good of an actor, nor is he that smart.

"_Maybe I'm not the only one who judges people before getting to know them."_

His words from last night came to mind. Did he really say that? Was he right? No. I had been judging Draco since day one by the way he acted. The way he treated others. The way he treated me. The way he held himself, and by how he strutted around as if he was a god. I had clean, good, solid evidence he was a total ass. But...

But, what if that wasn't the real him. What if that was the act? Could it be that the stupid, selfish rat I knew him as wasn't how he really was? Was I wrong? If I was, he was also. Most definitely. I had told him that he needed to rethink how he planned to get to know someone. He'd completely blown up. I'd struck a nerve with that, but why? Was this he was of getting to know someone? His way of being nice? Was he actually capable of that characteristic?

A thousand thoughts in two seconds. My head was reeling. Too many questions and no answers. Then the big one hit me. Was he trying to be nice to me? Was he trying to get to know me? _Me_? I watched him. He was still laughing, and then I realize I was smiling. Oh my God, he was contagious.

It was strange. Even after all that was happening, I was surprised to find I was able to say that. I just realized how handsome he was. How random was that? I was just all over the place. He was screwing with my mind, whether he'd planned to or not. I wasn't sure how much to give into it. But he was handsome. He was smiling, just enough, and almost genuinely. His white-blond hair was messy from where he'd slept on it and of course he was built. I'd already known that from the time I'd ran into him leaving the bathroom. But this was Draco. Draco Malfoy. I shunned away from the thought. It was unquestionably in out-of-bounds territory no matter how strange the situation was. I scolded myself internally. It had to be the hormones.

I needed something to say. A change in subject, even if only for my own sake. "How long have you been up reading that?" I noticed he'd made quite an indention in the book.

He gave a shrug and back looked down at the pages. "Dunno. Since five or six? Maybe." I was again surprised, but didn't let it show.

I remembered the party and decided to ask him about it. "So... I heard about that party tonight." I said casually. He gave me a look, obviously confused on how I knew. I tapped my temple in reply. He relaxed.

"Yeah. What about it?" I half expected a snarl, but this was the new Draco I was dealing with. The tone matched my own. Indifference.

"Are you going to be attending?" I prodded. "I'm sure it wouldn't be a party without the prince."

He smirked. "I might stop by. Haven't decided yet."

"Well... good luck with that." I said and stood. "I'll see you later then."

He looked up at me, questioningly. "Where are you going?" I was almost to the entrance.

I turned, not sure myself. Then I smiled a little, tilting my head towards him, indicating the book in his lap. "The library."

"Do you want this back?" He rose, holding the book to me. If I didn't know better, it was have seemed like he was trying to get me to stay. I shook my head.

"You can read it. I'll get it later. Besides, I haven't had my daily does of the picture yet." I joked. He smiled again. It still abnormal to me, but this time it looked a little more forced. Odd. Maybe I was just over-analyzing and reading too much into it. But he was definitely not being

"Oh. Okay..." He lowered himself back onto the couch and I pushed open the portrait. "Alex?" I spun around. Did he really just say my name? I didn't know he knew it.

"Huh?" The only thing I could think to say.

"You look... nice." The corner of his mouth rose slightly. My eyes met his, and the icy glare that was once there had melted.

"Th-thanks..." I was dazed. He nodded again, and began reading. I turned and walked through the hole. I couldn't even think straight. Just when I think I've got him pegged, he goes and screws it up. I wasn't sure what to think anymore. This was beyond me.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

What had I just done?

I sat there, staring at the words on the pages of the book in my hands. I read and reread the words but I was coming up short. They weren't sticking in my mind. Did I really just tell her that.

My body had betrayed me. I was no longer in control of it. From the moment I picked up her book this morning, to just moments ago. Nothing made sense to me. I felt like I was running in circles. The same questions kept popping up, but I had no answers. This was completely unidentified territory. Was I sick or something? Maybe I was coming down with something...

_Stop lying to yourself._

That voice again. It was really starting to get annoying. I take that back, it was only annoying because it was right. I sighed. I'd been fighting that stupid voice all night, without success, I might add. Every time I tried to out-smart it, prove it wrong, it countered. And it really ticked me off.

"The voice of reason..." I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes. I had been up almost all night, confused as ever, trying to figure out what to do. Trying to unravel my thoughts, my feelings. At first, I thought it'd be easy. Boy, was I wrong. All night, and I still had nothing. I couldn't read right now. I placed the book back on the table and sprawled out across the couch.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the ceiling. We had just had a normal conversation. Or as close to it as we've ever come. But it was different than it would have been if she were anyone else. It was pleasant, in the least. It wasn't like joking with Crabbe or Goyle. Or serious like with Zabini. Or Pansy. God no. Nothing like a conversation, if you could even call it a conversation with the lack of words, with Pansy. Or any other girl, for that matter. It was nice. Casual. New.

_She isn't like the others._

That was for sure. No way in hell was she like them, or anyone else I knew. Today had been... easy? Maybe that wasn't the right word. I shook my head and rubbed my face. Maybe it was. It was certainly easier than I had expected it would have been. Even though it wasn't planned. It just happened.

_Natural._

I groaned, wishing that stupid voice would shut up. Where had it even come from?

_The real you._

How could it be the real me? I wasn't even sure what that was anymore.

_Trust me._

I couldn't even trust myself.

_I am you._

Ugh.

I rolled on my side and my eyes fell on the book. She'd smiled. I swear that was the first time I'd ever seen her smile. Not that I'd ever given or seen her given a reason to smile before. The memory made me smile.

I shot up. What the hell was wrong with me!? First the joking, then the compliment, now I was smiling. She was a dirty, filthy Mudblood and I had a mission to complete. The glory. That's what it was all about. The honor and glory. I could be nice if I really tried to be, I had to be. My life was on the damn line. However I did it, I had to win her over.

_The "honor and glory" has nothing to do with it and you know it._

The voice was scolding me. I placed my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands. It had to be about the glory. It was the only thing that made sense. I was just doing what I had to do.

_Wrong again._

"Shut up!" I almost yelled. I was really loosing it. I was going fucking crazy.

_You're not crazy, idiot._

It was insulting me now? Holy shit. "What else could it possibly be then?" I said back at it. I couldn't escape it, so I had no choice but to surrender. I had to win over a girl who I'd despised until recently when I couldn't bring myself to, and she probably hated my guts, or I would die. I couldn't be nice to her when I tried because I always fucked it up, and now, I had no control over myself when she was around and my mind was talking to me. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

_You'll figure it out._

"So now you don't want to tell me. Since you are so obviously all-knowing, but now. _Now_ you won't tell me??" I was enraged at myself. Or at least, what claimed to be me. It didn't answer and I growled in frustration.

I swung back onto the couch, fuming, and closed my eyes. Whatever it was, I had to keep doing it. It was working, even if I couldn't tell my own intentions.

"For the glory." I whispered to myself after a few moments. There was a protest in the back of my head, but I was already dozing off. The lack of sleep was catching up with me, and soon I was fast asleep. The voice was silent and I as left with only the flashes of my father, _him_, and her smile.

I woke up several hours later. It was well into the afternoon. I cursed under my breath and sat up. A blanket slid off me and into the floor. I looked at it, confused for a second about where it had come from, and then I realized the book was gone. A smile rose to my lips and I thought, maybe she didn't hate me so much after all. Then the smile faltered and I shook my head, driving out the thought from my mind. Again the voice protested, but I ignored it. I was in it for the glory. End of story.

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 5 is done. Some internal conflict in this one, for both of them. A little longer, but less action. But, it is indeed a very important and necessary chapter. (: Chapter 6 is on its way. I think I spoil you guys, posting so frequently.**


	6. D r o w n e d out Reality

**Another thanks to those of you who have been reading since the first post. You guys are truly amazing. (: Lots of love to you all. Thank you THE Cara Mascara for your well wishes. I am feeling much better. And to Jenea Cappoen and ShadowxKissed, you might be right. Maybe you do deserve to be spoiled. Heh. (: To show my appreciation to all of you,**

**Here's Chapter 6. **

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**W h e n I h a d c o m e**_ back from the library, I'd found him snoring softly on the couch. It was touching really, to see him so... vulnerable. He reminded me of a small child, vulnerable, helpless, and worry-free. It was funny to me, thinking such things when a week previous I would have been revolted by the sight. But now... things were different.

I stopped. Had things really changed? Or would he wake up and be back to his normal, jerk-like self? There was possibly no way of knowing the answer of course, until he did wake. I had to say, if the alternative proved true, I would sure miss this side of him. It was, in the least, tolerable.

Shaking my head, I proceeded upstairs, only to return from my room with my blanket. Maybe I was being too nice, and he probably didn't deserve it, but that was just the kind of person I was. I covered him with it, praying he wouldn't wake up. My book was sitting on the table, so before I left I grabbed it.

Now I was sitting on my bed reading, as I had been for the last couple of hours. Or as I'd been attempting to. My head was still full of questions and even though I knew I didn't have answers, I couldn't help wondering about them. In fact, I'd wondered so much I'd given myself a massive headache. I exhaled and laid the book down. It was no use. I was drawing a blank.

I rolled over, burying my face in the pillow like I'd done the night before, but I didn't cry this time. Just laid there, forcing myself to take deep breaths. It worked to an extent. At least my headache had subsided. I was calm. Or was until someone knocked on my door.

I jumped, obviously startled, even though it wasn't loud. There was only one person it could be, and I was afraid of what part of him I'd find when I opened the door. I hesitated, not ready for the old Draco to come back just yet. When I didn't answer, he knocked again, a little louder than before.

His back was to me and I figured he had just given up and returning to his room, but he turned around at the sound of the door. At first, I thought he was going to snap at me for taking too long to answer, but the annoyance on his face vanished when our eyes met.

My eyes flicked to his hands, which held my blanket. He'd folded it. "Oh, I... er... didn't wake you up or anything did I? If I did I really didn't—" I shook my head. He was starting to ramble again. "Oh, okay." He looked down at his hand, fumbling with the cover. Draco? Insecure? Surly I was imagining such nonsense.

"I... uh... just thought... you'd want this back." He hesitated before taking half a step towards me and held the blanket out, like a barrier between us. "Thank you." His voice was once again barely above a whisper.

"Uh... Y-you're welcome." It took me a minute to find my voice.

The wall on his thoughts cracked and I was hit with a strong feeling of... remorse? His eyes were screaming it. The words "I don't deserve it" crossed his mind. I was speechless. But a moment later, it was back up, rock solid, and I was driven back out. I was confused again.

"Did you find another book?" he asked and his eyes were back on the floor.

"Huh?"

"In the library?" he looked at me again.

It took me a second to figure out what in the world he was talking about. "Wh-oh! Yeah. Yeah, I did." I could feel my face flushing with embarrassment.

He made a thoughtful face and nodded. "That's... good." He replied softly, hesitating again. "Well... See you." He made a move to turn away.

"Did you decide if your going?" I blurted out before I had time to think. He stopped and faced me. His eyebrows furrowed. I wasn't the only one having memory issues, I thought rather smugly. "To the party tonight?"

"Oh... I... might stop by. Make sure everything's in order. You know, Head stuff." He said, a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

I smiled a little myself. "Don't get too carried away." I was making a reference to his reputation. It was no secret that he had been around the block, probably more than once, but I couldn't help smirking. "You said yourself you're irresistible."

Again, he laughed instead of getting angry or smarting off. Oh yes, I definitely liked this him better.

"'Course not. Can't have you getting all jealous, can we now?" he joked back. "I'm glad you finally agree, though." I couldn't resist laughing.

I smiled at him. "Have fun." I took a step back into my room, one hand holding the blanket, the other on the door.

He smirked back. "Yes ma'am." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed again, then turned again and retreated to his room. I closed my door and looked at the blanket.

Maybe he really had changed. Even though it was unlikely and kind of unbelievable, it wasn't necessarily impossible. Right? I sighed. We'd just have to see wouldn't we?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The party was in full blow and it really helped get my mind off everything. I thought I'd only stay for a few minutes, but being back here made me feel like I was at home and those few minutes turned into an hour.

Zabini was sitting with me on the couch. "So," he began. "Any luck with that Mudblood yet?"

I started at the word and my heart gave a terrible jerk in my chest.

"She isn't too much trouble is she?" he asked, watching me and evidently misreading my reaction.

"No." Of course, I'd be a fool to tell Blaise the thoughts I was having about this girl, or to try and explain to him the events of the last few days. To him, she was a filthy pest and he would never understand.

_She's more than that._

I'd realized that! But I had to play along. If Blaise found out... If the word slipped about my thoughts... I resisted a shutter. I had to play along. "I think she's coming around." Was that the truth? Was she actually coming around to me? It seemed like it, but could I be mistaken?

Blaise nodded then smirked. "Turned on the old charm, eh? Pretty soon she'll be all over you." He laughed harshly at his own joke. "Disgusting."

I looked away from him. My imagination running with the idea and 'disgusting' wasn't exactly one of the adjective that came to mind. I shook my head, rubbed my face and gritted my teeth. "Yeah, revolting."

"Something wrong, Draco?" He inquired, picking up on my lack of enthusiasm and amusement.

"Just have a lot on my mind." It wasn't a complete lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Ah..." He'd bought it. What reason did he have not to? I'd love to see him try and contradict me.

I stood. "I've got to go. It's almost curfew." He nodded again.

I headed towards the exit, shoving my way through the crowd. Some people, like Pansy, protested my leaving but I paid them no mind. I had to get away from here before I said or did something stupid, like say for instance, punch Zabini in the face for his jabs at Alex. I knew it would be completely irrational for me, but I don't think I could have stopped myself.

The quiet of the empty hallway was invigorating. I was grateful for it. Slowly, I made my way up towards the Head's room, leaving the dungeons behind me.

"Well, well, well. Look whose back." The portrait chimed at my approach. "How was the party?"

"Fine." My reply was unintentionally harsh and snappy. She looked taken aback for a moment, but then shrugged, some of her flab jiggling in the processes.

"Password?" She raised a thick eyebrow at me. Exhaling, I gave it to her and she swung open. I stepped through the hole and she closed as soon as I was clear. It was late and I was tired.

I crossed the room and in mid-step when something fluttered and I saw something white out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a coy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the coffee table. I didn't know why, but I was curious and took a step back towards the couch. It wasn't until I was at it that I realized there was a letter sitting on top of the paper.

I sat down and lifted the letter. My eyes fell on the newspaper though, and they scanned the cover. On the front page was a picture of two people, and a picture of a building I recognized from somewhere, but I couldn't place the memory. The headline read: **Muggle Family Attack in Diagon Alley! Work of the Dark Lord?**

My heart tightened in my chest. I didn't bother to read the article. I had a feeling I knew exactly who those people were. My eyes fell on the letter in my hands. It was from the Ministry, and stained with water... or worse. My pulse started racing. The first sentence justified my dreadful suspicion.

_Dear Miss Steux,_

_It is in my greatest sorrow I write you this._

_At approximately ten twenty-seven yesterday evening, your family's business and home was brutally attacked. We have no evidence of who was responsible for the attack and can only assume this to be the work of Death Eaters. The reason for this unfortunate even it unknown and your parents have yet to be located. The knowledge as to whether they escaped such treachery and fled or were captured is also unclear._

_I have my best aurors on the case, but with no solid support to follow, the outcome is not looking bright. Upon the gain of any further information, I will send an owl. I am pained to say that in all honesty, we can only expect the worst of findings, and pray for the best._

_My deepest regrets,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic._

Oh my God, Alex.

My body was moving on its own again and I was running, taking the stairs two at a time. This time, I didn't resist it. I couldn't begin to comprehend how she must feel. Why would He do that? Wasn't I already working on it? Did he really have to take her family too?

I was at her door. I tried the knob, not surprised to find it locked. I gave it a few rasps. No answer. "Alex?" I called, knocking again. Silence. "Alex, open the door."

Nothing. I tried again, my heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Alex, open it or so God help me, I will break it down!" I was somewhat in a panic and banging on the door repeatedly. I vaguely aware of how hysterical my voice sounded, but that wasn't important right now. "Alex! Open the damn door!"

She still didn't answer, but there was a soft click as the lock turned. I burst through the door, but my words caught in my throat as soon as I saw her.

She was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. My eyes fell on hers, the blue-green of a girl I hardly knew, and in that moment, that fraction of space in time, I felt my heart shatter.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I was numb all over. I possessed no feeling at all. My parents were gone. Dead or alive, they were gone. I couldn't think.

My eyes lifted slowly and met Draco's. They were wide with panic and worry, but I didn't have the power to wonder why. How had he even gotten in here? Had I unlocked the door? I couldn't remember, everything was just one huge blur.

I was crying, but I couldn't feel it. The only indication was the distortion in my sight and the salty taste of the tears on my lips. He knelt down beside me. Was I really on the floor?

"You read my letter." The words were rough, coarse, coming from my dry, strained throat. They sounded foreign, like they were being spoken by someone else. Someone who wasn't half crazed and sobbing. Where the thought, or ability to speak, had come from I couldn't say. He responded by placing a hand on my wet cheek. "That's rude you know, going through other's personal p-property." My voice broke with a new wave of fresh tears.

"Forgive me," he whispered back. The pain behind his eyes and in his voice was evident.

"He t-took my p-parents." I sputtered. The words ripped my heart apart.

"You don't know that." Was he trying to comfort me? "They don't know where they are." Why did he care?

"They could be dead." I didn't think that I could hurt anymore than I did, but saying the words out loud made them all too real and the excruciating pain was unbearable.

"They could be alive," he insisted.

"What do you know?!" I snapped in hysterics. I had no control over myself, my logical side hide died when I'd read that letter. "Seven years... why chose to change now? Hell of a timing. You decide to care now, or pretend to, God only knows, now, when you've been nothing but a sick, twisted, sadistic m-monster!" I was weeping and the last word was almost drowned out by the tears.

"A monster?" he repeated in a whisper, even though I had been practically shrieking. He dropped his hand. "You think I'm a monster?"

"I don't know what to think anymore!" There was that crazed voice again and I drooped my head to my knees in defeat and pain, wrapping my arms around myself. Nothing made sense anymore.

I was shaking uncontrollably, so hard it was difficult to breathe. The tears kept coming in waves. It was the least I could do, holding myself like that. I kept imagining myself breaking into a million pieces. This couldn't be happening. Why my parents? Why me?

My mind had flipped inside our and my heart was a gigantic mass of hurt. They were everything to me, all I had left. Though all this, I hadn't even realized Draco had put his arms around me or that my face now rested against his chest. But even that couldn't surprise me, I was beyond that point. My world had been turned upside down. Nothing could shock me.

He picked me up off the floor and sat down on my bed. I was in his lap now, sobbing into his shirt. Somewhere in the back of my mind was a thought about how the tears were staining it, but I didn't care. I felt his hand running through my re-shortened hair. It was nice, even if it all turned out to be a sham, I was thankful he was here. A thing I never though in a million years I would think, but I guess demented times called for crazy thoughts.

At some point during all the mishap, I had fallen asleep. My dreams were jumbled up and I couldn't understand anything that happened. When I woke, I was under the covers and no longer in Draco's arms. I sat up slowly and looked around. Something moved to my right and I looked down.

He was asleep. On the floor.

He must have went and gotten a pillow and blanket from his room after I had nodded off last night.

Last night.

Everything came back, hitting me with the force of a tidal wave. I gasped and my chest tightened. I couldn't breathe. My eyes filled with tears instantaneously.

Draco shot up from the floor, woken by my noise. He looked confused for a moment, his eyes wide and hair messy, but as soon as he saw me, he jumped to his feet. "Alex!" A cry of distress. Yet another thing I never imagined hearing. His strong arms were around me in a flash, his hand in my hair, pulling me against him and he was whispering words of reassurance to me.

It took a while, but I was able to pull myself together. Or, at least, enough to function and stop bawling.

"Alex," his voice was close to my ear. "Alex, listen to me." When I didn't look at him, he placed his hands gently on both my cheeks and turned my head to face him.

His stormy eyes pierced through me, "Listen to me. We have no way of knowing what's happened to your mum and dad. And until the Ministry finds out more, we can only guess. But that doesn't mean they are dead! There is a chance, a very real chance they are alive and you have to trust in that!" My eyes filled again and I almost started crying when he said that. I knew deep down he was right, but I couldn't help but think the worst. He wiped a stray tear that had escaped away with his thumb. "Don't go jumping to conclusions yet. We don't know anything. So stop crying! They could have gotten away and here you are grieving."

I sniffed and looked away. "And what if you're wrong?" The question was almost inaudible.

He moved a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it away behind my ear. "What if I'm not?"

I had no reply to that and gave up. It was hard, but I had to think positive. There was a chance, so I had to hope. Like he said, we didn't know anything. I sighed and wiped my eyes.

He put his arm around me and drawled me to him. I didn't resist, and even if I'd wanted to, it would have been in vain.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"No clue." He replied. I drew away from him to see his face. He was smiling. It was the most genuine thing I'd ever seen him do and even though my dark and dampened moon, I couldn't stop the twitch in my lips as the corners lifted themselves ever so slightly. His smile grew.

"Two weeks ago," I began softly. "You would have laughed at that letter. But now..."

His smile fell. "So you did think me a monster?"

"Only because that was how you acted." It was true. He looked down.

"Maybe I am one."

"You aren't right now." He looked at me with, was it hope? "What do you call that, Draco?"

"A change of heart?" He was grinning again.

I snorted, much like I would have done a normal basis of conversation. What was it about him that made it so easy for me to even begin to feel happiness in a time like this. My parents were missing and possibly dead, a guy who had taunted me every day for the better part of the last seven years and who I had thought not capable of human emotions was holding me and comforting me, and I was smiling. I shook my head. "I think I've just gone completely mad."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me again. The feeling was so alien to me, but I didn't mind it as much as I first thought I might have. It was a nice feeling. I felt him rest his chin against on the top of my head and somehow, after all it had been through in these recent hours, even in all its lifetime, my heart gave a small leap. " I know the feeling," he whispered. I gave a small laugh. It sounded bizarre to me, but it was a hopeful and cheerful sound anyway.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter actually turned out better than I thought it would. When I'd started it, I had no idea where it was going. It honestly wrote itself, and I think its one of the best chapters by far. I hope you all liked it as much as I do. (: Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I get it down.**


	7. SteadyFacesPleadingEyes

**Wow this week has been crazy. Just transferred to a new school and all. But, on the brighter side of things, I actually had the honor to meet Tom Felton (who plays Draco and is actually one of my idols) Friday (the fourth) and I have to say he really is the sweetest guy ever! And absolutely hilarious... But yeah, just a little from my life this past week. Thank you to everyone who's reading and following this as it progresses and thanks for all the reviews (: You guys are amazing. **

**Just a little extra: if you're reading the story, I do need to know some opinions. As you can well see, Draco and Alex are really entering a new territory and it's slightly obvious what it's headed to (though it may not go as expected (: ) I'm going on what the readers want, so if you guys would like/not like a 'love scene' of any sort, review it or shoot me a message. And if so, let me know how much in depth I should go with it. I don't want to turn anyone off from it. (: And if you have any other suggestions or ideas, please, feel free to share.**

**Here's Chapter 7, I know it's been a while since an update (: heh. Sorry for the wait.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_**A l l f o r m s o f l o g i c**_ had evaded me. Here I was, holding her, _smiling_ even; though I knew she was hurting. But there was no way I could help it, I couldn't be happier. The small realization that I was actually happy, truly, purely happy for the first time in my whole life, made my smile grow. I didn't know why it made me so happy, or why my heart stopped when she touched me. I didn't know what it ment, or what it would mean for me. But for once, I simply didn't care about the consequences.

Her head was lying against my chest. I inhaled deeply, noticing for the first time how good her hair smelled. Why hadn't I noticed before? Maybe I was just never this close to her. I ran my through it. She'd re-shortened it, but I kind of missed the longer locks.

I didn't realize how childish, foolish, and even slightly stalker-ish I sounded in my own head until she spoke. "I think... I think I'm going to go take a bath or something. Help me calm my nerves." She whispered and after a moment, tilted her head up to look at me. I looked into her striking eyes and my breath caught for at least the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours. Was it normal for feelings like this to hit so suddenly? In seven years, I've never felt like this. Ever. So either, it happened or I was barking.

"Oh... Okay." My heart sank a little at the fact of having to let go of her. How I'd ever went so long without it, I'll never know. She was like a drug, and I was now head-over-heels addicted to her.

Then she smiled and laid her head back against my chest, causing my heart to clutch and race all at the same time. I was going to have to get used to that. "Thank you, Draco." She sniffed. "Really. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't beat down my door." She was trying to make a joke but her voice broke on the last word, and she started crying again.

"Alex..." I whispered. I stroked her hair, unable to think of what else to do. My arms tightened around her in another panic, and she buried her face in my shirt. "It's going to be alright." My words were in false hope, but I hoped she wouldn't pick up on it. My blissful moment was torn apart as my heart broke again at her agony. I was nowhere near sure how to go about handling this. I'd never been in any situation close to comparing to this. Never had to comfort someone; never wanted to. But she was different. She ment something. I had to get her to stop. I needed to see her smiling again.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Her voice was garbled by her face being in my shirt, but I didn't mind. She sighed and pulled away from me. I looked at her helplessly, wishing desperately I knew what to do and hating myself because I didn't.

"Don't apologize, you silly girl." I scolded with a smile. My words held the confidence I was lacking inside and I was thankful. My hand reached out on it's own and stroked her dampened cheek. I don't know how my brain had created such an action for me to carry out but I was eternally grateful for doing it. It felt like the perfect move for that moment, thank Merlin. She looked at me, and those watery, puffy, beautiful blue-greens shooting through me.

I could have kissed her. Wanted to kiss her. Is that strange? Was she thinking the same thing? God, I wish I knew. I reprimanded myself for such thoughts and my stupid hormones. That would have been utterly inappropriate for me. I've come this far, why scare her off?

I hadn't noticed how closed I'd moved towards her, or that I'd moved at all. My face was extremely close to hers and I forgot all the arguments erupting in my mind. Her eyes were still wide, but she didn't look afraid like I had first feared, but were almost expectant. My eyes fell to her lips and my body worked on its own. I didn't mind. I was afraid if I thought about it, I would mess the whole moment up. It was funny to me. Somewhere in the back of my mind rose the fact that never before had I been afraid of kissing a girl. "Messing up" wasn't a part of my vocabulary when it came to kissing... or anything else of that nature for that matter.

Then again, I'd never felt this way about anyone. No girl has ever made my pulse race, my breath catch, or thoughts stop. In all honesty, I've never actually cared about them either. Any of them. Or, in the very least, no where near as much as I felt for this girl, who was my exact opposite in every way, but all I wanted.

She was leaning in too. Did she feel it too? Did she also want to kiss me? It was ironic, how worried I was when just a little while previous I'd been boasting in my cocky way about how irresistible I was.

Her eyes were on my lips and I leaned forward slowly, tensely. I was counting down the seconds until we touched. I was so close I could feel her breath on my lips. I could almost taste her. I wanted this. I wanted to kiss her more than I'd ever wanted anything else. I wanted her. So bad it hurt. Three... Two... One...

"I'm going to get a shower." Her words stunned me. She stood as she spoke and was out the door before I face-planted into her comforter. It took a moment for what had happened to fully sink in.

Had she not just been about to kiss me? Had she not leaned in for it, closed her eyes, done everything in her power to lead me on? I growled. I'd never, **never** been rejected in my life and I didn't like it at all. My old hatred flared for a moment and I could have broke something. Fuming, I stood. In one movement, I jerked my pillow and blanket off her floor and stalked off to my room. I could hear the shower going as I slammed my door. How dare she reject me. _Her,_ of all people! Who did she think she was? Didn't she realize who _I_ was? Girls would have _killed_ at the chance to kiss me. To even have been that close to me! The chance she just threw away. I had an image of myself seated on a bed; under me a mound of thousands of girls fighting their way to me. Some of the faces I recognized, girls I knew or had been with, others I didn't know. I could see Pansy clawing her way to the top.

The only face I didn't see was Alex's. The unexplainable feelings I had for this girl, this Muggle-born, Cranio, Gryffindor girl, were more intense than anything I'd ever felt. I wanted her. That was obvious. She was beautiful, more than beautiful. Anyone with eyes could see that. And I _was_ a man.

I rethought that. She **was** beautiful. Why hadn't I ever noticed it? Why hadn't I noticed any of this before? My thoughts traveled back over memories, back to the first time I'd seen her. Getting off the train our first year. I knew it then, yes. But then it wouldn't have mattered because, I also knew she was a Mudblood. I'd known for seven years she was, even as a child, but being me, I was blinded by hate.

I sat on my bed and put my face in my hands. I'm an idiot. End of story. A cruel, disgusting, idiot. No wonder she didn't want to kiss me. I groaned and threw myself back against the mattress. The pain of rejection washed over me again. I had to change her mind. I had to change, period.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After I got out of the shower, I headed to my room and stayed there the rest of the day. I didn't even leave to eat. I was too freaked out and afraid of the awkward situation just waiting to happen with Draco. What was with me? I had almost made the biggest error ever in my guard. Maybe he had changed, and last night would have been a lot of proof, but I wasn't entirely over my "he's acting it" theory just yet. And for the recorded, the slimy git had made my life utter hell until just a few days ago. How was I supposed to trust him, much less _fall_ for him after that? At least right away. And either way, I wasn't about to be another notch in his bedpost either. I had dignity and self-respect and he was not about to use me and throw me away like yesterday's leftovers.

It didn't surprise me that he didn't come back trying to break down my door again. But he was a smart boy so he'd probably gotten the hint. I'd bet my ass he was flamingly pissed with me though. He'd been denied, more likely than not, for the first time in his whole life, and by a Mudblood, freak show no less. I could imagine his first thoughts about it, how no girl would ever deny him. I could see him picturing himself with thousands of girls fighting their way too him. In my mind, I could see Parkinson in the lead. I snorted at the thought.

What did surprise me, though, was the number of times I picked up his thoughts from outside my door. He never knocked, only thought about it. Sometimes, he'd get mad (about what, I had no clue) and stomp off. Others, he'd only sigh and walk away. It was extremely confusing. But what bothered me most was how he wasn't trying as hard to block his thoughts. I wondered if it was just a subconscious slip or something he was doing on purpose.

Either way, I couldn't trust it without knowing for sure. I had to find out if he'd really changed or if this was all some stupid Malfoy game. I had too many feelings going on to be tactless and careless. Merlin, what had I gotten myself into? Feelings? For Malfoy? That pretty clearly spelled heartbreak, and it was dim-witted on my part. I sighed. How could I have let myself go so far, so fast? Hadn't I been hurt enough? Hadn't _he_ hurt me enough over the years?

Shaking my head, I picked up the parchment I'd been writing. Two rolls on the history of Wolf's Bane and how to use it. Slughorn and his pointless essays. And now I had one for McGonagall too, though it wasn't as pointless as Slughorn's. I also had spells to practice, even though I didn't even need spells. But, I wasn't allowed to use my gift in classes for anything, though how they'd ever know, I couldn't guess. All I had to do was rearrange some thoughts and voila! No problem. Of course, I was too moral a person for that, so I guess practicing was in order.

I spent the rest of the day doing homework. It wasn't terribly late when I had finished, but close enough to time for me to make rounds. I'd been dreading it ever since I'd walked out of my room this morning. There was no way to be sure just what exactly Draco was planning. I opened my door. His was closed, but that didn't tell me anything. Filling with dismay, I made my way softly down the stairs. He wasn't in the common room either, so my hoped spiked. I looked around, double-checking before I could feel completely safe. I half expected him to jump out at me.

There was a letter on the table. My curiosity perked and I made my way towards it. It wasn't mine, but if he can read my letters, I sure as hell can read his.

I picked up the small piece of parchment and looked at it. I was wrong. It was for me.

_I'll do the rounds, don't worry about it._

My initial reaction was relief. The second was disappointment. I didn't know why but for some reason, I'd wanted to join him only after I couldn't.

I balled the note up and tossed it into the fire place. It was on fire before it hit the ashes. First, he yells at me for avoiding him, and now he's doing them without me? '_Don't worry about it?'_ What the hell??

I turned on my heels and strode towards the door. He could have told me. What if I hadn't of seen that stupid note in the first place? I would have been walking around the school alone, redoing rounds, and if a professor had saw us separated... God forbid.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I noted how psychotic and morose I was being. Must be the mood swings of hormones along with the emotional turmoil I was going through at the moment. Growling and mumbling to myself, I went to push the portal open, but it opened on its own and I ran straight into the very solid object that was coming through it at the same time.

My face was against Draco's chest and his hands caught my waist to steady me. I was completely off my guard and didn't know what to think or do. My hands were against his chest and I pulled back enough so I could see his face. He wasn't angry, like he would have been. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Sorry," he said softly.

My anger from moments before flared. I jerked away from him and narrowed my eyes. "Sorry?" My hands shot out and the burning letter flew to it, complete and unharmed. "_Sorry?_"I repeated again. "What the hell is this?!" I shook it in his face.

His eyes widened in surprised at my outburst. "I wa— I just... I don't—what?" He sputtered.

"You jump my case for not doing rounds with you ad now its _okay?_" I was once again, almost shouting at him.

He looked absolutely stunned. "I thought you might need the night off after... after everything that—"

"I'm fine." I cut him off. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I was just—"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself. Why do you even care?"

He was getting angry now. I knew I was snapping at him for no reason. But, I was in a crisis and closed to the edge. I was angry and he just happened to be the one I was taking it out on.

"Look," he growled. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Why?" I shot back. "You've never bothered before."

"Oh, I don't know?" He glared. "Maybe because Voldemort abducted your parents and they could be dead for all we know and you're completely off your fucking rocker?" He snapped at me.

Each word processed slowly, one at a time, and I blinked at him. My tear ducts began to sting and I could feel my eyes starting to water. The note slipped from my hand.

His glower immediately changed to a look of remorse. "Alex... Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that," he started, but I turned away from him and started towards the stairs. I silently shed tears and they streaked down my cheeks. "Alex, no! Wait!" I didn't pause or slow down. I took the steps two at a time.

He was trying to get my attention, trying to get me to stop and listen but, I didn't want to hear what else he had to say. I'd heard enough. I was at my door in seconds. It opened without any effort.

His hand grasped my shoulder. I was forced to turn and I could have blew him through his bedroom wall. I was sobbing now.

I was about to ask what else could have possibly have to say, but didn't have the chance. He hadn't missed a beat and as soon as I was facing him, his lips collided with my own. My thoughts stopped completely. I could barely even breathe. His skilled lips were soft but strong as they pressed against mine.

I'd never had a boyfriend, and I had definitely never been kissed. Yet here I was, in the hallway, crying, and kissing Draco Malfoy. And I kind of liked it. It was bazaar, but in that moment, I didn't care. All I could do was think about his supple lips on mine, his arms around me, and how it felt right then.

After what felt like forever, but what I knew had only been a few seconds, he pulled away. My eyes were on his, but his were still closed. Slowly, his lids lifted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes on mine. I got lost in them, and somewhere through them I could tell he ment it, though I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. I wasn't sure of anything. I was speechless and rooted to my spot.

The next minute, he let go of me and turned away. A few steps more and he was in his room. The door shut behind him.

And I was still standing in the hall, tears in my eyes and mind not functioning. I still couldn't entirely comprehend what had just happened. My body worked on its own and carried itself into the room, the door closed on its own. I was thankful.

My butt found the bed, and I sat, going over the events in my head. I was a freak with mind powers, my parents had been captured by the darkest wizard of our time and could be dead, the biggest idiot in my school was being nice and I'd just had my first kiss with said idiot, _and_ I think I _like_ him. What in the hell was wrong with me?

I was positive any normal person going through this would have been sent to a mental institution by now. But then again, when have I ever been normal?

* * *

**Whoo! Done! Chapter 8 should be up soon because I already have the bases planned out. Like it says on my profile, if you want to be updated on the progress of the story or anything, then just check my Twitter. I do update regularly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter since it's been a while (: First kiss is always a big deal. Reviews are appreciated. (:**


	8. Break t h e Barriers

**Decided to post this chapter as soon as I could finish typing it (: considering I made you guys wait a week for the last one. I'm glad the story is progressing nicely. Better than I thought I was going to.**

**Also, if you want to stay posted on the story's progress so you don't think I've forgotten about you, you can follow my Twitter, for those of you who tweet. I update regularly. Just pointing this out for the many frantic PM's I received from my week long delay. (/x_lwnr_x**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys (:**

**Here's Chapter 8. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**W h e n I w o k e u p**_ it was almost time for my first class. I'd slept through most of breakfast and knew I wouldn't have time to make it. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position. I stretched and the events of yesterday came back to me.

I'd done it. I had kissed her. It was short and sweet but I'd done it, and it had been the most indescribable feeling in the world. I smiled at the thought of it. But now, what did it mean? What did that make us, if it made us anything. I hadn't even stayed to see her reaction because I was actually afraid of her rejection. What if she hates me... or still hates me, I should say. Or, now, would she want to be with me too? What I wouldn't give to have been able to read her mind right then.

An idea hit me and I was on my feet in a second. Maybe if I could find her, I could explain or apologize, whichever she wanted. Maybe she would understand. All I had to do was find her. I struggled into a shirt and slacks and was out of my room as fast as humanly possible. I crossed the hall and banged on her door. No answer.

I tried again and then figured she was either A: not going to answer, or B: not there. I hurriedly went to the stairs, taking them down two at a time. The common room was empty, so I took that as she had went to breakfast or to her little hiding place again. Damn. I wouldn't have enough time to go search outside. I prayed she was in the Great Hall. If I had to I would stand up in front of everyone there and tell her how I felt. I had to get her to understand.

I sprinted through the corridors, shoving passed groups of students. Some of them were Slytherins and tried to stop and talk to me. I blew them off, not having the time to stay and chat. I had, maybe five minutes to get to the Great Hall before I had to go to class.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, alone, like always. I would have been outside but the slight drizzle going on prevented me from doing so. How much I wanted to go to my tree and escape this so-called reality I was living in at the moment.

Even as I walked down the halls this morning, people would stare and whisper to one another. I didn't have to guess about what, they had all seen the paper. And now, it was worse than ever. It was the top topic of everyone's conversations this morning. Even the professors were having a go at it. It only heightened my fears and depression. I was fighting back tears, and sadly the only thing keeping me from breaking down on the spot was the thought of Draco's kiss last night.

How screwed up could I possibly be? My parents were in extreme danger, if I was hoping for the best, and all I could think of was a kiss. And not just any kiss, a Draco kiss. I needed mental help. That was the only solution I could see.

I sighed at about the same time Professor McGonagall was striding passed my seat. She stopped and looked at me and I could see her thoughts forming. I knew what she was going to say before it was out of her mouth.

"Miss Steux, I... am deeply sorry about your awful news..." She said softly, searching for the right words. I could feel people all over the room staring and it only upset me further.

I looked down at my plate, not being about to look her in the eye. I'd been picking at it for a little over twenty minutes but I'd hardly touched it. "Thanks, Professor."

"I hope all turns out well. I can't imagine how you must feel. Are you sure you don't want to take a sick day or anything?" Thankfully, her sympathy for me was real and she really did care. Good old McGonagall... How Snape became Headmaster I'll never know.

"No, thank you, I'm... I'll be fine." I didn't look up and the words were almost inaudible, but she understood and walked off, heading towards the teacher's table at the head of the room.

I kept my head down until I was sure it was almost time for classes to start. Unfortunately, I looked up just in time to see Pansy and her lot standing up. She saw me look up and smirked. Fantastic.

I rolled my eyes and reached for my bag. Maybe I could make it out of here and into class without dealing with them first thing in the morning. I'm pretty sure I would snap if I was confronted. I wondered how much trouble I would actually get in if I did go off, given the conditions and the unstableness of my present state of mind. Now, there was something to look at. I might could really get away with it.

I actually smiled. Maybe a confrontation wouldn't be so bad after all. In fact, I kind of wanted her to try me. Today would be just the right time to do it. I stood and saw her little group watching me. I turned and headed for the door. They followed. I might get my wish. Life just kept getting better and better.

It wasn't until I was in the hallway did she say anything. This was all some big show to her. She didn't really think I'd do anything, but boy was she wrong. I wanted to see how far she could push me today.

"Well, well. Look at this. The Mudblood decided to show her face today. Looks like I win the bet." She called out. I stopped but I didn't have to look to know she was smirking.

I ignored her but another one piped up. "Damn it Pansy, I was positive she'd be hiding. Considering that's all she ever does."

"She can't go to her hiding place today, it's raining." Another girl said in a mater-of-fact tone. "Her little rat hole is flooding."

I turned around and narrowed my eyes. I held back the comment that was on the tip of my tongue. They laughed.

"Oh look! She's getting pissed. Better stop or she might jinx us." Pansy giggled, her little group laughed with her. I could see how she was thinking. It was the same way Draco had been that day in the shop. She was thinking I wouldn't do anything to actually hurt them, because I'd never done anything before. Well I had news for her.

I was done taking shit from them. My parents had been the only reason I'd took it in the first place. I didn't want to disappoint them, so day after day I put up with everything Draco and the rest of them threw at me. It got easier, as time went on, and when I'd found my tree, I could disappear and escape the torture. But today, it was raining and my parents were gone. What a coincidence. And the repetition of those facts made it some what easier to digest.

I took a step towards them and there was a very evident flash of fear on Pansy's face. "Listen here, Parkinson," I growled. "I suggest you stop while you're ahead. It isn't the day you want to try me." Though, in my head, I was secretly praying she would. I took another step towards her.

She, just as I'd hoped, put on her bad-ass façade for her friends and also moved towards me. She had know idea just how much she'd just made my day. Thank God for idiots and their vulnerability to peer pressure. "Excuse me? Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"You, you insufferable, little twit." I snapped.

She grinned this evil grin. "What? Now that mummy and daddy are dead you think you can do something?" The group behind her laughed. Somewhere behind me, a familiar voice called out my name but I didn't turn. I only saw Pansy and her stupid grin as what she said filled my ears.

"What...what did you say?" I said as calmly as I could.

"You heard me. They _Dark Lord_ got them. Did you honestly think they're alive?" She giggled more. "You fool. They were dead the first day. Though why he'd want _your_ parents Merlin only kno—"

She didn't have time to finish. I'd planned to do this completely in control, but I know longer had control. My fist collided with her face with all the built up anger and hate I'd had gained over the years, and it combined with my current raw emotions. I guess my power slipped into the mixture as well because I punched her so hard she flew back a couple feet, into her group of friends.

I didn't realize what exactly I'd done until after she'd landed, nose bleeding profusely, and her friends had gathered around trying to help her. Someone grabbed my arm and hissed in my ear. "Do something!"

"What am I supposed to do?" I turned, jerked back into reality. It was Draco.

"Make them forget. Something! You can do that right? Mess with their memory or something. Everyone's." He whispered to me. He was right; I had to do something. I would be in so much trouble I could possibly lose my position as Head Girl. There were too many witnesses and even if Pansy herself didn't tell, someone would.

It only took a second before everyone was looking around confused and even Pansy couldn't remember what had happened. No one even noticed Draco or me. They were all focused on Pansy. It was so easy, I thought. But then Draco pulled on my arm and dragged me down the hall. Once we were in an empty hallway, he turned on me.

"What were you thinking?" He snapped.

I couldn't even answer him.

"I know you're in a pretty bad state right now but you can't just go around beating people's faces in!" His face was flushed, like always when his temper rose and he was flailing his arms around while he scolded me.

"You don't know what she said!" I shouted back at him. I was at my breaking point. He had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do. And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and let him yell at me like I was a child.

"Does it matter what she said? It's Pansy for Merlin's sake! You're better than she is! Whatever she could have racked up the brains to say..." He stopped himself and took my face in his hands. I hadn't realized I was crying again until he wiped away some tears with his thumb. "It doesn't matter now. It's over." He whispered, much softer now. Then he dropped his hands from my cheeks and grabbed my arm again, "Come on."

"God, I swear you are the most bipolar thing in the world!" I said while he led me back down the halls, while I whipped my eyes with my other hand. He snorted.

"We're going to Snape. You won't be attending classes today."

"Excuse me?" I jerked away from him and he stopped. "Just who do you think you are, waltzing in and telling me what I am and am not going to do? I'm more than sure I can make decisions for myself, thanks!"

He rolled his eyes. "You just broke Parkinson's nose. Oh yes, you have a fantastic ability to make decisions right now?" I glowered at him. "You need to calm down."

"Yes, I'm definitely the one that needs to calm down." I retorted.

"Yes. You are." He looked at me, then smiled a little. "Just for today, at least."

I sighed. He smirked and held out his hand to me. Unenthusiastically, I took it. He turned, leading me down the hallway towards the Headmaster's office. My eyes flicked to my hand in his and I couldn't stop the small grin that played on my lips. I liked the feeling. Way more than I should ever have.

"Enter." The voice behind the door did not sound pleasant. Draco opened the door and let go of my hand. "What is it?" Snape was seated at his desk, a sour look on his face.

"Sir, I don't think Miss Steux should attend her classes today. I do not think she's well enough, after the... disturbing news she received over the weekend." Draco kept his eyes on Snape while he spoke, his voice a velvety tone. My eyes darted between the two.

"Is that so?" Neither of them looked at me. Which wasn't exactly new for Snape. I think he, just like the majority of the population at this school, was afraid of my power and what I could do if I, say... lost my 'cool.'

Draco nodded. "Fine, Miss Steux, back to your common room. Mr. Malfoy, to your classes."

"Yes sir," he replied and turned towards the door. I followed him out. Once we were in the hallway, he headed back towards the Head's room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, running a little to keep up with him.

"Escorting you back to our room." He didn't look at me, but kept walking.

"I don't need an escort, but thanks for the offer. You should go to class, you're passed tardy." I said.

"I'll be fine," He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I want to make sure you go get back and don't run off."

I huffed. He smirked. Typical.

"Oh God," I sighed as we approached the portrait that guarded the entrance.

"Shouldn't someone be in class?" She trilled. Ignoring my attempted to get her to open.

"Shouldn't someone bite their tongue?" I snapped. Draco was behind me and he place his hands on my waist.

"Easy now. It's only a picture, Alex." He whispered in my ear.

"Temper, temper." She scolded in return. I narrowed my eyes.

"Madame, please let us in. She isn't well." Draco said in his silky, persuasive voice again.

"I'll say." She snorted, but swung open nonetheless.

"Thank you," he called over his shoulder as he pushed me through the opening. She swung closed behind us. I turned to face him and he took my hands, completely serious, and looked at me. "I'll be back during breaks okay? Please stay here."

I didn't reply. He lifted one hand, stroking my hair with it, and smiled, his eyes pleading. "Please?"

I sighed. "Fine, okay. I'll stay here. But you don't have to come and check on me," I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a baby sitter."

His smile widened and he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. My mind stopped working again. "I'll be back for at lunch too," he whispered, his lips hovering centimeters above mine. Then he spun on his heels and was out of the room before I had time to gather my thoughts into a complete sentence. Great, now what was I supposed to do all day?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I was seated in my second class waiting for it to be over. Lunch couldn't come quick enough. I tapped my foot impatiently. I'd done it again. Two kisses and she was still talking to me. Did that mean she wanted to kiss me too? I touched my lips at the thought. I could still feel hers against mine.

"What is wrong with you?" Blaise said in a low voice. "Why are you so impatient?" I shook my head, indicating that it was none of his damn business. He groaned and shook his head. He decided to change subjects. "What do you think about the incident with Pansy this morning? No one knows what happened."

"She's with Madame Pomfrey, is she not?" I said, noting the attitude in my voice. He nodded skeptically. "Then she'll be fine. Who cares how it happened? It's over now and no one knows anything so..."

He rose his eyebrow at me. "Guess you're right, but I would have thought you'd be more interested. I thought you and Pansy had a little bit of something going on. Unless..." he smirked. "There's someone new."

I looked at him, keeping my face blank. Damn Blaise and his observations. "Pansy and I don't have anything going on. That lines been dead for a long while."

He shrugged and subsided. I knew he didn't completely buy it but he was smart enough not to push me. I didn't think I would ever be as grateful as I was then for the professor to dismiss us. I was the first one out, and practically sprinting towards the Great Hall.

The mail was coming in as I was getting food for Alex and myself. I looked up and noticed my owl among the group, a small roll in its mouth. It dropped it over my head, did a one-eighty turn, and headed back out of the Hall.

I recognized the small, curvy hand-writing that was my mother's on the outside. I opened it immediately.

_He is becoming impatient. You have until Christmas break at the latest. You need to figure out how it works. Please, Draco. Hurry. He is very ill with you for making him wait._

_N_

My mind filled with images of what _he_ was doing, there in my house, what he was putting my mother through. I crumbled up the was right. I had to hurry. My life, as well as hers was on the line. But... Alex. I couldn't do that to , I thought, I could figure out how it works. Christmas break. I had until then to figure out something.

My mind racing, I picked up the plates of food and started towards the doors. I had time. I would come up with something by then.

Alex was on the couch reading when I walked in. I smiled at her when she looked up. "I brought you lunch." She didn't move but the plate left my hand and glided towards her. I walked over to her and sat down, across from her, on the couch.

"What if that wasn't your plate?" I asked.

"It was."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"And if you're wrong?" She gave me a look. I smirked.

She lifted an apple off the plate "Oh well." She took a bite, then smiled back at me. I laughed.

"Lucky guess."

She grunted. "Luck has nothing to do with it." I forgot about the letter and my mother's warning. Being around her made me forget things like that and I was thankful for it. "Now it's my turn, since we're playing twenty questions." She put her book down on the coffee table and moved the plate off her lap. "Normally, I would assume," she scooted closer to me. I wasn't sure what to do. "When a boy tries to comfort you and then kisses you...twice... that means he likes you. What do you think about that, Draco?" I swallowed hard.

She was right beside me, watching my every move. "Well... I-uh... I would say that he does... indeed like that person." There. I'd said it. But I couldn't read her reaction.

"But what if the boy in question has been a complete and total jackass to said girl for... Oh, I don't know, say seven years?" She looked at me, batting her eyelashes in a very girly fashion.

"Well then, the girl probably doesn't like him back, even if the boy was extremely sorry and will do anything to make it up to her."

She didn't respond immediately. "What if..." she whispered. "What if she does... like him back?"

I moved my plate and said quietly, "Then I'm sure he'd be tremendously happy."

"But what if she can't trust him?"

"Then he'd do anything to make her." I whispered.

"Anything?"

"Anything." I looked into her eyes. She was trying to believe me, I could see it in her eyes. I put my hand on her cheek.

"Then what does this make us?" She asked softly.

"Whatever you want us to be." I said. "I will do anything you want me to do. Be what you want me to be. I swear it."

She looked down at her hands. "I don't trust you." She said. My pulse started to race and I frowned. "But... If you really like me... I'll give you a chance. Only... one." She lifted her eyes to mine again. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." I promised. I cupped her face in my hands and smiled. She was giving me a chance. She was going to take a risk on me, even after everything I'd done to her. Before I could stop myself, I leaned in and kissed her. And this time, she kissed me back. It wasn't like before. This one started out soft but quickly turned into something more powerful and passionate. Something I'd never felt before in my life. No other girl could compare to this feeling.

When I walked into my next class, I was still smiling a goofy grin. Blaise gave me a look as I sat beside him, but thankfully, he didn't ask any questions.

* * *

**Whoo! Super long chapter. (: But tada!! It's done! Tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. OneEightyToYouandMe

**Been spending most of the school days writing. I have to admit, even though I miss my old school terrible, it's a huge load off my shoulders. Everything is so easy! Which, in return, means faster updates for my readers (: I did a super rush to finish this one, but it was super long. Actually the longest chapter I've published so far. And I've already started writing Chapter 10, so it will be up soon after as well. Thank you, again, to my wonderful readers!**

**Chapter 9. Hope you like it (:**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**I t h a d b e e n a b o u **_**t **a month since the letter, the kiss, and the incident with Pansy. I as starting to cope with my MIA family and I owed that, surprisingly, to Draco. He was doing a great job of providing a distraction. I wondered to myself if that was the only reason I was giving him this chance. Because I needed an outlet, some sort of diversion from the pain, fear, and worry.

That could have been part of it. Not the whole reason, but part of it. If it had been the only reason, then wouldn't that make me some sort of sick psycho? Finding a relief for pain by retreating to the source of more pain? I sighed and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. We were seated on the floor, leaning against the couch, working off the coffee table doing our assignments.

"Oh... Nothing. Just thinking to myself." I replied. I'd been unaware that he'd been watching me.

He reached out and stroked my cheek. "What about?"

"Just things, you know? Everything, but not really anything."

He smiled. "I know how that is."

I nodded then decided to change the subject. "I hate this weather." It was true, at least. I did hate all the rain and cold air that'd been moving in.

Draco snorted. "You're really talking about the weather?"

I grinned and looked down at my parchment. A roll for McGonagall. "I'm serious, though. I really do hate it.

"Too warm-hearted for the cold?" He taunted.

I shot him a look. "Because I'm not cold-hearted like you?"

He grinned. "Exactly." Then he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him, and kissed my forehead. I felt exhilarated and couldn't help but laugh a little. "I love you," he whispered.

My heart skipped a little, like it did every time since the first he'd said those words. He'd gotten into the habit of saying it here lately. I'd made it clear to him that I wasn't going to say it back until I did actually love him, or at least think I did, and could trust him and that he shouldn't say it unless he truly ment it as well. But he insisted on saying it anyway.

I shook my head again. "You only think you do."

His chest shook a little and I could feel the vibration of his chuckle under my cheek. "No, Love. Not think." He said softly.

"You don't know anything about me."

"That's not true," he defended. "I do know things about you."

"Like?" I pulled back to look at him.

"You're favorite color is lime green."

I laughed. "Wow. I'm so impressed. My favorite color."

He huffed. His face flushed a little in agitation. "That's more than you know."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I can always find out." I winked at him and tapped my temple.

"That's cheating."

"No. That's being resourceful." I stuck my tongue out at him and stood, gathering my things.

He stood as well. "Resourceful my ass," I heard him mutter under his breath. I laughed again and started towards the stairs. He followed me.

"Someone sounds jealous."

"Yeah," he was still annoyed, I could tell, but he was getting over it. "Because, that's definitely it." I could hear his eyes rolling.

"You are. Admit it." I turned and looked at him in my doorway. He was standing in his. Without saying a word, he retreated into his room. I giggled again. It was so much fun making him angry, mostly because it was extremely easy. I walked into my room and sat my books down on my desk. I picked up McGonagall's essay and started double-checking it. A few moments later, I felt hands on my waist.

"So tell me, how does it work?" Draco breathed into my ear. I resisted a shutter.

I turned and faced him. "How many times have I explained to you I don't know how it works?" without really thinking, I lifted myself up and sat on the desk. He moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me, and kissing me softly. My pulse quickened slightly.

My hands instinctively went around his neck. "Break it down for me. I'll ask an easier question. What all can you do with it?" He put his nose to mine.

"Anything." I replied simply.

He made a face. "Care to elaborate?"

I smiled. "Anything. Really. I can do anything."

He groaned. "You're making this more difficult than it is. 'Anything' as in what? Moving things? Changing them? Teleportation? Mind control? What?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes."

His eyes widened a little. "Mind control? Seriously??"

"Yeah. How do you think I can erase memories and read minds? I get access to their brains, and if I wanted to, I could control them. You know? Control the way they think, fake their memories and make them believe what I want them to. Plant thoughts in their heads that they will only think are their own." I grinned. He leaned back a little, watching me.

"What all can you do with that?" He seemed a little hesitant, maybe even afraid.

"Draco. What part of anything do you not understand?" I held out one hand and a book wiggled in its spot one my bed and flew into it. "I can move things." The book changed into a quill, then a flower, then back to its original self. "I can changed it into anything I want." It left my hand and returned to its place. "I can read minds, even control them if I wanted to. Stop spells with my hands." I paused and watched him. My hands left his neck and traveled down his chest. "I could kill you if I wanted to without even lifting a finger."

"How?" his voice was coarse and came out as a harsh whisper.

"Oh... Anyway really." My finger traced over the stop where his heart was. "I could stop your heart from beating." I slid my hands slightly further down. "Make your lungs stop working." They worked their way back up his neck and into his platinum hair. "Give you the thoughts to do yourself in. Or, just do it by force, say lifting you a few stories into the air and letting go. Even make objects do it. Other people... Maybe even an animal."

He didn't say anything and his face was blank and flushed. I laughed. "Of course, I wouldn't ever do anything like that. But I still have the ability to."

"That's insane."

"That's the truth." I replied. "I can do _anything_ you can think of. Stop the blood in your veins. Go even further to say I can stop cell reproduction. I can make it snow in June or stop a tsunami before it lands. Anything. Except," I looked down. "Except, bring someone back from the dead."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Anything?"

"Anything." I smirked. "In fact, this could all be a figment of your imagination. You liking me. I could make you think you had feelings for me. It could even be a dream."

His jaw tightened. "It's not."

"No. But again, possible." I kissed the corner of his mouth and he relaxed. Then I looked down and sighed. "It's a powerful gift and a deadly curse. To abuse or over use it causes extreme exhaustion and sometimes physical damage. Even fatality. Until your heart or brain, one, explodes under the pressure."

He winced a little. "What do you mean physical damage? It hurts you?"

"It can if I push it too far. I'm not sure exactly how, and I really don't want to find out, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be curable. You know, probably has something to do with Dark Magic."

"You've never experienced it before though, right?" He was looking at me for reassurance. Reassurance that I hadn't been hurt.

"No, I've been building it up for years. Making myself stronger. Mostly, I just get really tired. Of course, there could always be some sort of side-affect I don't know about. But no, not as far as I know." I said.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Okay."

"Why are you so curious about it, anyway?" It was my turn to ask questions.

"Oh, I don't know." I caught a flash of something that crossed his mind. A letter, maybe? I couldn't be sure, but it was gone almost as quick as it had appeared and he blocked his mind. That made me a little suspicious. "It's something new to me. I'm sure everyone else would jump at the opportunity to learn more too if they weren't so afraid of it."

I snorted. He wrapped his arms around me again, pressing his lips to mine. It was an adrenaline rush for me, kissing him. Somewhere inside myself, I craved for more. More kisses, more touches. I wanted more. It'd even grown to the point where I _needed_ more. The passion that flared behind each one was unrealistic, but no matter how much I wanted more, I kept it at **only** kissing. And many times, I'd had to stop him from going any further.

My hands slid down his chest and undid the first button of his shirt. He pressed harder against my lips. My hands kept going, second button, third, forth... Until it was completely open. His arms tightened round me and I grinned into his lips. I went for his tie and loosened it then ran my hands over his bare torso.

He moaned and pulled away. "Why do you taunt me if I have to stop?" He looked pained and annoyed.

I laughed. How easy it was. Leaning forward, I kissed the corner of his mouth then slowly moved down his jaw and to his neck. "Because, I like being in control." I whispered against his skin and I could feel the goose bumps that rose there. I smiled, kissed him, and sat back straight. He'd relaxed again and smiled back at me. I kissed him again and whispered against them. "You love me, remember?"

"It's true," he shrugged.

I laughed, "Yeah, sure." Then jumped off the desk and walked towards my bed.

"You're a little devil is what you are. And here I was thinking you were this sweet, fragile, innocent, little girl." He said jokingly.

"Times have changed." I laid down and yawned. That was true too. Here lately I'd had a much worse temper and attitude problem that I'd ever had. Of course, it wasn't noticeable to anyone else, but it was a big change for me, and I didn't know why.

"Don't go to bed," he said. "We have rounds to make tonight and we need to prepare for the Prefect's meeting. Come to think of it, that's coming up sometime soon isn't it?"

"Already covered it.? I yawned again.

He leaned on one of the posts of my bed, and I watched him fiddle with his clothes. "You've covered it?"

"Mhm..." I closed my eyes. I heard him move then felt him lay on the bed beside me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest. "Why are you so tired?" I shrugged, keeping my eyes closed. "You didn't over it did you? I shook my head. "Did you sleep well last night?"

I didn't answer. In fact, I'd gotten almost no sleep last night. It'd been raining and I'd been having nightmares almost every night, about the time the weird attitude flares started. I didn't know why .But, I didn't tell Draco that, of course.

"I'll take your silence as a no. How come?" He asked. I swear, he was more worried about me than my own parents would have been.

I exhaled. "The rain?"

"It's been raining on and off for a week, so you haven't slept much at all then. What does the rain have to do with it though?" He asked.

"It gives me nightmares." I replied he opened his mouth to ask how but I cut him off. "I don't know why, it just does." And it was true, the rain did, and I didn't know why.

"That's not the only reason though. You've been tired everyday so you're having them even without the rain." He stated. I could practically hear the gears in his mind turning. I didn't answer. He tilted my chin up so I'd have to look at him. I opened my eyes. "How about I sleep in here tonight? Help keep the nightmares away."

Honestly, I wanted him to, but I also was afraid. Somewhere in the back of my mind it kind of seemed wrong. But again, I didn't say anything. He smiled, picking up on my internal debate.

"I'll sleep in the floor if you would like."

I yawned again. "You think that would work?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" He was stroking my hair again. I looked down again, burring my face in his shirt. I inhaled his scent; I couldn't get enough of it. I felt him chuckle, but didn't move. I was dozing off and a few moments later, was out of it completely.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I let her sleep against me for a while. She needed it. I knew she'd been trying to play it off as nothing but these nightmares were really taking a hold on her. Some nights I even woke up to her screaming, though I never told her. Even though it killed me.

I wanted to ask her what they were about, but I could probably guess and I didn't want to make her relive them while she was awake. While she slept, I thought about the things she'd said she could do. All the years I'd tortured her and she could have killed me on the spot _and_ gotten away with it. I resisted a shudder.

I didn't want to wake her but I had to or we'd get in trouble. "Alex?" I whispered ad shook her a little. Her eyelids fluttered a bit before opening.

"Huh?"

I grinned, and idea forming. "G'morning, Beautiful."

She gave me a startled look. "Morning?" I nodded. She shot up and gaped. "You let me sleep all night? What about rounds?!"

I smirked at her confusion. "I did them."

"Draco!!"

"You were tired, and McGonagall didn't say much about it anyway, so what's the big deal?"

"You got _caught_?" She hissed. "Oh, my God, you idiot!! What were you thinking? I can't believe you!"

"Alex, calm down."

"Calm down? You got caught! What did you tell her? God, what did she say??"

"Alex."

"This is serious! 'Sorry, Professor. Just doing rounds alone 'cause Alex is asleep.' How is that supposed to sound?" She ranted, and stood.

"Alex, it's okay." I was laughing now while she paced her room.

"How in the bloody hell is this okay?!" She was almost in hysterics.

I stood and hugged her. "Because, I was kidding."

"You—what??" she looked up at me.

I laughed more. "I'm kidding. You were only asleep for about an half and hour."

"You were kidding?" Her eyes got wide. I nodded.

Then she punched me.

"Jerk!" She growled and pulled away from me. I laughed harder and she stomped off.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"to make the damn rounds!" She called over her shoulder. I chuckled more and ran out of her room after her.

We'd almost finished our rounds. Alex hadn't said a word to me since we'd left. It worried me a little; I didn't want her to be mad at me. "Alex?" She didn't look, just kept walking in front of me. I caught up to her. "Are you really still mad at me? It was only a joke."

"Jokes are funny. _That_ wasn't funny." She muttered.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into a corner of the empty path. She made a face and looked out the hole in the wall. The cold air was blowing in and out, whipping her hair around her face. She was cold, it was obvious, but she would never show it. She looked out at the dark campus, refusing to look at me.

I stroked her cheek, hoping to gain her attention. "I'm sorry, Love. I was only just kidding." Her eyes glanced in my direction then back to outside. It'd started raining again. She turned away from me, completely facing the hole, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Alex." I frowned and put my hands on her hips. She didn't move. They snaked their way around her and I placed my chin on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear and kissed the spot under it. I felt her shudder slightly and grinned.

"Nothing," she whispered back.

"Liar." I kissed her again and pulled her tightly against me. "You're mad at me." She shook her head. "Yes, you are."

"Why would I be?" Sarcasm.

"Alex," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Good," she sniffed in a cocky way and turned in my arms to face me. I smiled a little. She groaned softly and looked down. "Do you realize how unfair it is that it's so hard to stay mad at you?" I grinned more.

"For you. I call it 'being resourceful'." Smirking, I leaned down and kissed her softly. She snorted and then grinned a bit. I laughed and kissed her again. Her hands found their way up my chest and slid up my neck, entangling themselves in my hair. She then deepened the kiss. My pulse raced and without know, I backed her up against the wall.

Suddenly, she pulled away. "Someone's coming."

"What?" I was still on some sort of high and couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Come on! Someone's coming!" She hissed. Then I heard the footsteps and giggles. She pulled away from me, not wanting whoever it was to see us together. It was too late to hide because they were already on us. I turned just as they came into view.

"Pansy?" she was in the arms of some sixth year Slytherin boy who's name I couldn't place.

"Draco!" She chimed. Alex remained quiet, glowering at her. I cleared my throat.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, the anger in my voice evident.

"Just a little... you know." The sixth year winked and wiggled his eyebrows at me like we were best mates and I was supposed to be okay with it. Pansy giggled more. I shot the darkest death glare I could conjure up. The laughs died immediately.

"What are _you_ doing, Draco? With _her._" Pansy sneered, jerking her head towards Alex her scowled.

"We're making rounds, Parkinson. And, if I'm not mistaken, it's passed curfew." Alex snapped before I could reply.

Pansy untangled herself from the boy's arms and took a step towards her, bluffing for the boy because I knew damn well she was terrified of Alex. She matched Pansy. "Is that so?" Pansy scoffed in her face. "And just what is it you're going to do about it, Freak?"

My anger flared, but I knew I couldn't do anything or I'd give myself away. Alex, on the other hand, was completely calm. She leaned forward. Pansy looked scared but didn't back down. "I'd be careful, if I were you, Pansy." She warned in a whisper. Then her voice dropped even lower. "Don't want another _accident,_ do we?"

Pansy's eyes widened and she jumped away from Alex like she'd touched a burning pot. "You did it!"

Alex smirked, "I never said that."

"You did do it! You bitch, it was you! You messed with my head!!" Pansy accused loudly, pointing her finger at Alex. She was terrified now and couldn't hide it.

"Insulting a Head, disobeying school rules, breaking curfew, and now false accusations? Tsk. Why not stop while you're ahead, Parkinson?" Alex growled, spilling her name. She moved toward her again and Pansy quickly moved back.

"You stay away from me, you psycho! Draco!" She called at me, panicking, fear in her eyes. "Do something!" My eyes jumped from her to the boy, who was confused and scared, then to Alex, who was sneering evilly.

"Pansy, go back to your common room. Now. You too." I pointed to the boy. "Three days detention for breaking curfew. Both of you."

Pansy took a few more steps back then sprinted down the hall, leaving the boy struggling to catch up with her.

I looked at Alex. Her head was down and the shadows from the torches fell across her face. I didn't say a word when she started walking towards our common room.

"It's getting worse." She whispered, breaking the silence.

I reached for her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. "What is?"

"These flashes."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean flashes?"

She looked at me. Her eyes were dark, tired, and pained. I was immediately worried. "Alex, what flashes? What's wrong?"

She shook her head as we started up the stairs that lead to the Head's room. "Not yet. Wait," she said quietly. I didn't question her further, no matter how much I wanted to.

She sighed as we topped the stairs. "Here we go."

"Why do you have such a difficult time with her?" I asked. I would have been amused, had I not been so worried about her.

"I don't know. She just hates me." Alex growled. Then muttered "stupid picture" under her breath.

I gave an unenthused chuckle. "Lovely."

We approached the portrait. She gave us a reproachful look. "Look have mercy, you look like death rolled over." She barked in reference to Alex.

"Sod off, you half-wit, old hag." She growled back lowly. I wasn't sure if the lady had heard her or not. I chortled.

"_Caprium Tatum_," I muttered quietly.

"What's wrong with her now?" She ignored me.

"Open the bloody door!" Alex snapped harshly.

"You'd think you'd be the least bit nicer and respectful. Rudeness will get you no where. I could just not let you in." The portrait looked offended.

Alex narrowed her eyes, "We've been over this. I do not need the password to open you up."

"_Caprium Tatum_," I tried again.

"Oh fine," she rolled her eyes and swung open. Alex was through it in an instant. I followed closely behind and it closed as soon as I was through. Alex was muttering to herself and headed up the stairs. I continued after her.

"Now, what about these flashes?" I sat on her bed. She yawned and sat beside me.

"It's nothing." She shook her head and leaned back.

"No. Tell me." I laid down beside her.

"I don't know how to explain it." She closed her eyes. I turned on my side and stroked her cheek.

"Try. For me?" I replied gently.

She sighed again. "It's almost as if there is someone else sharing my brain. The short temper, anger, the dreams. They aren't mine." She opened her eyes sadly. "Or maybe they are, I'm not sure. I can't really tell. I think I'm going crazy."

I watched her while my mind filled with the possibilities. "You said they've been getting worse? What do you mean? When did they start?" I asked.

She rolled onto her side and pressed her face into my shirt. I held her closer/ "I'm not sure? About the time I got the letter about Mum and Dad. Maybe after."

I kissed the top of her head. "What is it? Does something happen?"

She shook her head. "I just get an impulse, to hit something or scream or something. Just angry. Over nothing. And it's not like me. And these nightmares, they're so... Strange I can't explain it."

I nodded. "You're not crazy," I told her softly.

"Feels like it," she sniffed. I ran my fingers through her hair. Was it what I thought it was? Could it be he was actually... Why though? Why her?

"Just block your mind, okay?" I said. "Alright? You said you could do anything, so put a shield over your mind or something. Whatever you can do to block out anything that isn't yours. If that makes sense."

She nodded and looked at me, too tired to ask why or what I was getting at. "What about the dreams. They aren't like thoughts, and I can't do it while I'm asleep."

I kissed her forehead. "Well tonight, I'll be here so let's go with that." She didn't reply, but sat up and yawned.

"You should go change." Her voice was layered in drowsiness. I felt a pang of sadness and I wished I had a way to really help her.

"Okay," I sat up and kissed her cheek. I'll be back in a few. She needed and I stood and left.

I quickly changed into my green and silver pajamas and grabbed the blanket and pillow from my bed. She'd changed into a tank-top and pajama pants.

I made a small pallet on the floor by her bed, much like the one I'd made the night she'd received the letter. She crawled into her bed and I turned out the lights. Then I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I leaned down and kissed her, She kissed me back. "I love you," I whispered. She game me a small smile in return. How I longed to hear her say those words. "Sleep tight, Sweetheart." She nodded. "Night," I leaned down and kissed her again then stood and slipped into my own makeshift bed on the floor. I laid on my back and looked up at her. She reached her hand over the edge and I took it, praying this would work.

I shot up out of the dream, waken by a blood-curling scream. Alex was sitting up too, crying. I jumped off the floor, slightly disoriented, thinking of only how I needed to help her. I sat on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alex," I was panicking. "It's okay. It's okay. It's just a dream!" She didn't reply, only continued to cry. We sat there, her crying and me trying to comfort her, for the better part of an hour before she'd calmed to a sniffle.

"They're so real," she whimpered after a while. I had a twinge of pain.

"They're only dreams, Love. Only dreams," I said back, holding her even tighter. She nodded and laid her wet face against my chest. I laid my head against hers and pulled her into my lap. The amount of love and care I had for this girl would surprise anyone. It was unreal, and I was still figuring it out for myself. How could I help her when she was so clearly suffering. I would do anything to figure it out.

She slowly started to fall asleep and I looked at my left forearm. The Dark Mark was vibrant, almost glowing in the dark. I'd been so careful in hiding it from her, she'd no idea. Maybe I should just tell her. I sighed. She'd hate me, but at least she'd know. It was her or me and I would gladly take the spot, hands down, the save her.

I kissed her head softly and laid back, closing my eyes, hoping to get some sleep for myself. I had until Christmas.

* * *

**Good Lord, thirteen pages! Around 5,000 words. Took forever to type!! (: But it's done and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 is on the way!! :D Reviews are appreciated. And remember, if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to let me know!! (:**


End file.
